


Boss Date

by mirkwood131



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, IZONE (Band)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O Friendship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Sugar Baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkwood131/pseuds/mirkwood131
Summary: When Byun Baekhyun pressed enter to create his sugar baby account, he sort of expected the wave of comments that varied from "hey beautiful" to "I want to cum on your face".What he didn't expect was going on a date with a guy that looked like Adonis.And when they finally meet, he has the shock of his life: Baekhyun is catfished by his worst nightmare (in the form of his boss).
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. PRESS ENTER

**Author's Note:**

> hello~  
> I wrote this fanfic Bos Date (7 days to fall in love) a couple of years ago, but since then, I have deleted my original account and the fic itself.  
> This is a rewrite of that story, based on what I can remember from it, given that I lost all back-up.  
> Also, this is inspired by the movie The Proposal; if you haven't seen it, please do.  
> I'm very excited about it and I hope you'll enjoy it as well :D  
> Happy reading~

Byun Baekhyun was 23 years old, living on his own since 18 and sneezing every time a cat was in his proximity.

“What should I write for...bio?” He said, low enough so that the person in the other cubicle could not hear him.

“Maybe, _moron who wastes his time at work on Tinder_?!” A voice said behind him, so loud that he shrieked, hit his knee on the table and spilled the mug of coffee all over his keyboard.

“Seriously?”

“That’s your fault and yours only.”

“Byun Baekhyun, are you sane?”

“No...? Never said I was. Anyway, could you be a sweetheart, Do Kyungsoo, and offer me some napkins and perhaps some wet wipes?”

“Aren’t you just a sweetie?” Kyungsoo said, but walked towards an open office to grab what seemed to be his weight in napkins and returned to Baekhyun.

“Deal with it.”

“A little help?”

“You pay for the keyboard.”

“And you’re _the_ _bestest_ friend in the entire universe.” Baekhyun said, grinning.

He grabbed a handful of them, placed them on the desk and turned the keyboard upside down on top.

Kyungsoo was watching him, hands on his narrow hips, shirt tucked in the pants without a single wrinkle in it. If he were taller, and manlier, and less bossy, Baekhyun thought he could have been the perfect boyfriend.

He shook his head as the image crossed his mind, because it was impossible to have such thoughts about best friends.

“Let me help you.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, grabbing some more napkins and wiping them across the table.

They worked in silence for a while, and Baekhyun knew he forgave him. Kyungsoo had that way of bumping into his shoulder and chewing his lower lip, especially when mulling over such matters. At the fourth bump, it was a sealed deal.

“Done. Does it work, though?”

“It works.” Baekhyun said, lifting his hand. “High five?”

“High five...” Kyungsoo sighed. “I’m your boss, remember.”

“And I appreciate and respect the way you coach us around here. I do. I would be the same incorrect grammar e-mail writer if it weren’t for your teachings, master.”

“Shut up. You still write like crap.”

“No, I don’t. This is not a Tinder profile. But a sugar baby one. And it is the BOMB. See? Sexy pics without being slutty.”

“Wipe your mouth. There’s some drool right at the corner.” Kyungsoo said.

“Asshole.”

“Watch your language.”

“What should I put in my bio?”

“Idiot for a living?”

“Something...classier? I’m a catch-22, if you know what I mean. What do you say?”

“No.”

“Looking for some fun. You could help. Wink.”

“That’s an invitation for gratuitous sex.”

“Got something better?” Baekhyun said, throwing the phone on the desk that was still sticky to the touch.

“Never said I have, but I can offer an opinion.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, staring at the screen in front of him. He could sense the other’s presence and gaze, fixated somewhere between his fingers and his profile picture: Baekhyun smiling, confetti in the air and his favorite leather jacket on his shoulders.

“Am I...cropped out of that picture?”

“Do you want me to be one of those guys with friends in the profile? Really? Is that the first impression you want me to give? Or do you want to be a sugar baby?”

“Just do it and go back to work...” Kyungsoo said, turning around on his heels.

“Yes, sir!”

After tapping his fingers on the desk for a while, he typed of his phone:

_“Fun-loving guy looking for an easy and exciting relationship with a handsome and easy-going guy. Hit me up for more.”_

Baekhyun grinned and pressed _Save_ , taking a big gulp of air. And then it came, the waiting. But he made a mental note to not check his phone until his shift ended; it meant 2 and a half hours of working and ignoring the new match notifications.

Only that his phone didn’t buzz. Not even once.

His eyes kept darting from the two screens of the computer to the blank one of his phone. Minutes were ticking, ticking, and his fingers were typing the e-mails. Then, he got a call from someone that was working from home, which dragged into 15 minutes of bickering about how to print a return label.

The VPN stopped working, so the Extranet was useless.

„Damn. Kyungsoo, it stopped again. Shouldn’t we invest in a better internet company?”

Someone stopped in front of his desk, leaning against the wall and laughed.

„Haven’t seen your face in ages.”

„You haven’t visited in ages, Sehun.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and clicked again on the „Connect” button for the VPN. Another error message, so he changed his status to „Technical difficulties”.

„Well...things have been tense for a while. I thought I should give you some space.”

“Great.”

“Baek, don’t be like this. You were quite clear that we were only friends with benefits. Nothing more.”

“Couldn’t you just read between the lines?” He asked and pressed a key on the keyboard, so hard that the noise resonated through the entire office.

“Not a mind reader. Anyway. Do you want to go out...for a couple of drinks?”

“Not really.” He shrugged.

“I get it. I shouldn’t have slept with her at the party, but you never said I cannot.”

“Well, excuse me for not making a scene right there. Everyone knew we weren’t exclusive. What was I supposed to do?”

“Say something, like an adult would do. Sulk however much you want.” Sehun said and turned around, walking away without even looking back at him.

Baekhyun sighed, staring at the screen. The VPN connected with a _biiing_.

“Come one, just one match. One fucking damn match and I’m happy. I swear to God, except because I’m gay, and I might burn in hell for that, I’ll pray and even go to church. Even though I don’t know where my church should be. But I’ll find one.”

Then, his phone made a _buzzing_ noise, different from the muffled one for texts and the sharper buzz meant for messenger.

“A MAAAATCH!”

“Are you serious?” Kyungsoo asked, his head appearing from the door frame. “What have I told you?”

“God listened to my prayers?”

“What?”

“I might become religious or whatever. Do you know a cool church?”

“Baek, what in the hell are you taking about?”

“I asked God to give me just one match on the sugar baby app and it happened.” Baekhyun said, grinning.

He opened his phone, holding his breath and kicking his foot up and down on the floor. Now or never. One long breath and there it was, the match of his dreams, that one match that will solve all his problems.

“He’s hot. Frustratingly hot.”

“Please go back to work. You should have over 64 e-mails for today. Plus, I’m doing quality later and I swear if I see one more grammar mistake...”

“Kyungsoo, do you want to see him?” Baekhyun said, not even waiting for a positive response, because he pushed the phone in the other’s face.

“You realize who that guy is, right?”

“Who is that guy, mister know it all?”

“He’s our boss.”

“What?!”

“Park Chanyeol. CEO of this crappy place...?”

“Huh?”

“You are clueless. He’s the dude who keeps your job and gives you the paycheck. CEO?”

“I know what a CEO is...” Baekhyun said and closed his phone, placing it on the desk. “So what?” It’s not as if he’ll give me a raise.”

“You are horrible at your job, Baek...” Kyungsoo said, shaking his head. “Text him.”

“What?!”

“I’m curious. Just text him or let me.”

“Take it, then.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but took the phone and entered the passcode, as if the phone was his. Baekhyun was staring at his fingers, wondering whether that was the worst decision of his life.

“ _Hi...”_ Kyungsoo said. _“I love Star Wars as well, but don’t tell me you enjoy the prequels better.”_

“Are you serious?”

“He said he loves Star Wars in his bio. Check it out. He’s typing.”

“Let me see.” Baekhyun said, standing up next to him, so he could look at the screen. _“Hi. The sequels all the way. I’m glad someone else is appreciating good movies._ So he liked it.”

“Of course he did. What should we say next?”

“Something hot?”

“Baek...fine, why not?” Kyungsoo shrugged. _“I think you look smoking with the glasses, like the hot teacher ready to punish me for being bad.”_ Kyungsoo typed, the tip of tongue resting at the corner of his lips as he finished reading the message out loud.

“I didn’t know you have this in you.” Baekhyun laughed.

“What can I say?”

 _“And I would love to take that jacket off...and have you all for me. I know this is quite fast and direct, but would you like to meet in person tonight?_ I’m dying.” Baekhyun said, staring at Kyungsoo.

“He’s kinky. Do you want to meet him?”

“I mean...”

“Not kidding. You tell me and I’ll type it.”

_“I’d love to. Is 9 good for you?”_

“He’s typing.” Kyungsoo said, holding the phone harder, as his knuckles became white. _“Perfect. See you on Kingston Ave, Crown Heights in front of Soviet?”_

_“YES.”_

“You are too eager.” He laughed, but sent the message.

Chanyeol replied with a heart emoji and Kyungsoo reciprocated.

“I love you.” Baekhyun said and hugged the other.

“And it’s 6. Good job.” He sighed.

“Can you drive me home?”

“Don’t I always do that?”

“Just making sure.”

Baekhyun was standing on the seat that was getting warmer as time passed on. The line was never-ending, going as far ahead as above the hilltop where the car lights were making a winding orange and yellow line. He leaned on the cold window, blowing warm air and drawing a heart with his fingers.

Kyungsoo was tapping on the steering wheel, in rhythm with the NSYNC song playing from his phone, connected to the radio. It was bone melting inside the car, so he took off his parka and threw it on the back seat; the heart disappeared when he looked at the foggy glass. Nothing was moving, only the people on the sidewalk, and he sighed.

“Let’s play a game.”

“Huh?” Kyungsoo said, looking at him, frowning.

“I see something...brown.”

“That dumpster?”

“Wrong.”

“The guy’s trousers?”

“How did you know?” Baekhyun said, jumping in his seat.

“They look like shit. Leopard print brown pants, why? I guess if you have explosive diarrhea they might be good.”

Baekhyun burst into laughter as the car moved like a snail another 1 meter before it stopped. Someone honked, and he could hear people screaming in the distance.

“I have no chance meeting him at 9...it’s 6:45 already.”

“I can drive you there.”

“Are you doing this because you’re scared I’ll get killed?” Baekhyun asked. “Or because you are curious to see Mr. Park infatuated with my beauty and skills.”

“Blow job skills? Or are you talking about your kissing skills?”

Baekhyun shook his head, needing to both kick him in the nuts and bury deep the memories coming back to his mind.

In the first year of coming to New York, Baekhyun did not know many people. No school or job, where he could mingle and find like-minded individuals. So the better option was a nightclub.

In Sitka, Alaska, his home town, there was only one nightclub, if he could call it that. More so, a wooden construction, with Christmas lights inside and a plastic sign outside that read: _Sitka Club._ The place could fit around 20 people without making you feel claustrophobic or stepped over by boots of all shapes and sizes.

In retrospect, you could not get laid there without the entire town finding out the next day. The nightclubs in New York were something else.

Bright lights but darkness inside. Enough space to walk around, get a drink from the bar and watch people from a corner without being noticed.

That’s where he had met Do Kyungsoo. There wasn’t much talking, maybe too much alcohol, and having no memory of it, he had woken up in his bed. They kissed, but somewhere between kissing and falling asleep there was one big blur.

In the morning, hangover and with one heck of a headache, they had decided it was for the best to remain friends.

Five years ahead, Baekhyun was in his car, hurrying to go on a hot date.

“Do you still remember that night?”

“Don’t you?” Kyungsoo shrugged.

“No...not really? I know we kissed in the club, we took a cab to your place, and we made out on your bed and then...” he shrugged. “Did we have sex?”

Kyungsoo remained quiet as the car started moving, faster and faster, and Baekhyun sighed. Everything was fine. Just fine, so he cranked the volume on the radio, bobbing his head to the music.

When they arrived at his apartment, Kyungsoo followed him inside and sat on the bed.

He searched through his closet, throwing clothes on the bed, all over Kyungsoo.

“What do you think?”

“That you are messy?”

“What to wear, dickhead?!”

“Naked. He wants to fuck you, anyway.”

“Come one. If I knew you’d be an asshole, I wouldn’t have dragged you along.”

Kyungsoo huffed. He stood up and walked towards the closet doors. Peaking inside, his fingers were gliding across the hangers, the shirts and sweaters and pants. Then they stopped on a leather jacket, with a simple, black tee underneath.

“This?”

“Simple yet sexy. I like it.” Baekhyun said, grabbing the hanger with both hands. “Sehun came to see me today.”

“He told me something about it.”

“And...?”

“He said you hate him. Do you?”

“He cheated on me.”

Kyungsoo said nothing, sitting on the bed and staring at the ceiling while Baekhyun was getting dressed on the other side of the room. He threw his pants and sweater on the floor; his chest was a little red from the cold and when he touched his legs, they were icy to the touch. He shivered.

“Do you think he only wants sex from me? Like...I’ll get paid from sleeping with him and stuff?”

“How would I know?” Kyungsoo said, not looking at him.

Baekhyun slipped into the tight leather pants that the other had chosen, put on the black t-shirt and jacket. It was all too thin, not wintery enough, but wearing a puffy parka would have turned him back to the good old Sitka days. And he had always been used to the biting cold and thick, tall snow walls covering everything around.

Sometimes, alone in his room, with the wind howling through the cracks of the windows, he missed home, the snow and lazy days trapped inside; watching TV all day long, making mulled wine and baking cookies that look like atrocities covered in powdered sugar. It had always smelled of cinnamon and vanilla from the pastries. If lucky, he would have made the fire in the fireplace and had watched it play until exhaustion.

“Tada!” Baekhyun said, extending his arms. “Hot, huh?”

“Don’t catch a cold.”

“You fucking chose this for me.”

The doorbell rang, and Baekhyun jumped, feeling the icy floor on the soles of his feet. He needed some socks, no question about it.

“Coming!”

The door creaked when he opened it; he made a mental note to get some oil and fix that.

“Minseooooook!”  
“Dude, let me tell you the wackiest that happened to me today.” He said, throwing the shoes in a corner and walking straight into the bedroom. “Kyungsoo, old man. I thought you’d be still at work.”

“I have a life too.” He laughed.

“Did I interrupt something?”

“Neah. Baek is going on a date and I’m the chauffeur.”

“Anyway.” Minseok said, sitting on the bed, which also creaked.

Baekhyun made another mental note; fixing the bed too. What if Chanyeol came there, and the bed kept screeching and screeching, and his boner would just vanish?

“I was at Starbucks, getting some coffee for Jennie. And I see a dude running on the street with the fucking pants down his legs and two cops panting and running after him. They had donut bellies and all. And you know the snow is quite thick today, right? The dude falls right in the middle of some, and the cops put some handcuffs on. But watch this. He had his dick out. He had been wanking it and he came right on them.” Minseok said, looking from one to the other. “Tell me it’s not weird.”

“It’s weird.” Kyungsoo shrugged. “Wanna head for a drink after I pass the princess to the prince?”

“Heck yeah. Today was insane.”

“How’s Jennie?”

Baekhyun asked, glancing through the window.

“Good, making wedding preparations. You know her.” Minseok said.

In fact, Baekhyun did not know her that well or cared to, in all honesty. But he could not say that to Minseok, who was extremely in love; he would wait for hours in line at Starbucks to get her coffee. Sometimes, he wondered why was it so easy for people like Minseok to adore someone that much, without asking questions or seeing any faults.

At some point, when he had been sleeping with Sehun, he had imagined the same thing for both of them. But Sehun would always leave before morning, would never kiss his forehead or hold his hand in public. Not that he cared most of the time. His chest would get hot and twisted whenever he’d see Minseok holding Jennie’s hand, not letting go; squeezing it and placing an arm around her middle whenever they’d cross the street or someone would stare harder at her.

“Baek, earth to Baek.”

“Huh?”

“Jennie just told me that bridesmaids’ bouquets cost 100 dollars each. Can you believe that? And she has 10.”

“I don’t even have that many friends.” Kyungsoo laughed and glanced at Baekhyun.

His gaze remained fixated somewhere along his body, where the leather pants were tight and showing every curve and crease. But Baekhyun was staring into space, trying to blur out the voices.

“Wanna see some options?”

“You bet I don’t.” Baekhyun said.

He turned around and opened the phone: 7:45.

“We should go. The traffic could be shitty again.”

“Yeah. Minseok is tagging along.”

“I promise I won’t spy on your date. However, I feel a bit betrayed.”

“Why?”

“Because-“- he said, as he closed the door behind and Baekhyun locked it-“Kyungsoo is always the first to know everything. And I’m just an old buddy for you as he is.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, following them both down the stairs. The lights on Kyungsoo’s Ford Focus clinked, and they got inside.

“Well, we stay 9 hours a day at work...”

“You could text. Is your date even hot? Is it a guy or a girl?”

“Guy, for your information.”

“So secretive.”

“Shut up, asshole.” Baekhyun said, laughing.

The traffic had moved faster than a snail going backwards and with the sharpness of an eagle, they arrived at 8:45 at the meeting spot.

“Should I wait inside?”

“You’ll freeze your balls off.” Minseok laughed.

“He’ll warm me up.” Baekhyun said with a grin. “Okay, I’ll wait outside. You two can fuck off.”

“How nice of you.” Minseok said. “Bye, asshole. Suck it well.”

“Fuck off.” Baekhyun said, but he was laughing, watching the car disappear over a corner.

He started moving from one leg to another; the cold creeping under his leather jacket, below the hem of his t-shirt. The thermometer said 0 Celsius, which was decent, but not decent enough dressed like that.

“Hello, you must be Baekhyun, right? From that app...?” a voice said, too close for comfort.

Baekhyun jumped and turned around, ready to kick the stranger in the most sensitive place he knew: the balls.

“Sorry, Chanyeol, right? You took me by surprise. Uhm...” he said, brushing his fingers through the back of his head.

“Should we go somewhere warmer, I think you might get hypothermic.” Chanyeol said, which made Baekhyun blush.

Thankfully, the redness could be mistaken for the bite of cold and wind. They settled for a small café at the corner of the street where the sofas were soft, made from a deep green, velvety material.

It was very warm too and smelling of lavender.

“So, before you jump to any conclusion, I know who you are.”

“What,”-

“You are Byun Baekhyun, employee at Park and Jeon Holdings...working as a customer service agent. I’m Park Chanyeol, the CEO, if you haven’t figured that out yet.”

“Yes...? I suppose you are totally right.”

“Good. Because I know I am right. And I also know that the employees in my company should not make sugar baby accounts.” He said, staring at Baekhyun, without even blinking.

“I...never read it in the code of conduct?”

“Do you honestly think we would write << _Do not make sugar baby accounts, because it is against our code? >> _Of course not.” Chanyeol smirked, taking a sip from his coffee. 

Baekhyun’s stomach made a loud noise, and the sofa was not as soft as before; just suffocating, like the air. He could not possibly lose his job there and go back to dreadful Alaska, where most were drunk or depressed.

“It is under _inappropriate work conduct,_ which means derogatory posts and other...sexual things. But this is beyond the point. I know you are dirt poor.”

“I wouldn’t,”-

“Don’t interrupt me, Byun.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I also know you are 2 months behind paying your rent and that Do Kyungsoo lends you money and pays your utilities because you forget.”

“No, he doesn’t.”

“Why do you think you still have running water and electricity? Because he paid them for the last...4 months?” Chanyeol said, looking down at a carefully manicured hand.

His nails didn’t have any nail polish, however, they were so healthy that they shone in the lights of the café. Even his skin was glowing and his hair sat in a way that it accentuated his cheekbones.

“Also beside the point. The point is...you are very poor, and might I add, careless with your finances and general wellbeing. Leather jacket in the middle of winter? Who’s going to pay your medical bill? Let me guess, your best friend who surely is in love with you. Because no sane person would put up with your crap for well over 5 years.” Chanyeol said, looking from his nails to Baekhyun’s face, which turned from bright red to a pale white.

He gulped down, sweaty on his forehead and temples. His stomach churned again, and he knew he needed to poop. Or else, he would shit his pants right there.

“But, funny as this might sound, I need your help.”

“Why? You said it yourself, Mr. Park, I’m,”-

“Yes, yes, dwell on them later at home. The only good thing about you...is your citizenship.”

“What?!”

“You’re from Sitka, Alaska, am I right?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah...?”

“Don’t tell me you are not even sure where you were born? That’s a different level of stupidity. Which means you have American citizenship. No Visa, no other pain in the ass crap. And it’s such a shame. You are...useless for this society.”

“Thanks...?”

“I can pay you...$30000 to marry me so I can also have American citizenship.”

“I...”

“What do you say?” Chanyeol asked, looking at him.

“Why don’t you have American citizenship? I should know this much given you want me to marry you and maybe go to jail for 10 years?”

“Lower your voice...” Chanyeol said, glancing around the café.

But people were laughing and chatting, looking happy and relaxed. The exact opposite to him.

“Well...let me say I broke some rules...and they had me apply for Visa again. You see....it can take a while and I should go back to Korea, which is not ideal. Especially when you run a company like this. However, if I marry you...problem solved. You are happy, I am happy. Both happy.”

“You treat me like shit...how am I supposed to pretend in front of the Visa dude that I am in love with you and I really want to be your husband?”

“Simple. You pretend and lie, exactly like you do at work.” Chanyeol smiled. “So...we have a deal?”

“Can I have some time to think about it? Like...tonight or something?” Baekhyun asked.

“Sure. You can tell me tomorrow at work.”

“How do I even find your office?”

“Last floor. Glass door and everything. Impossible to miss, not even you can fuck that up. This is on me, don’t worry.”

Baekhyun closed his eyes, wondering whether he had prayed to the Devil instead of God, because he was not thankful the least bit.

* * *


	2. ACCIDENTS AND ACCEPTANCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have this chapter longer, however, because I don't really have much free time, I decided to post it like this.  
> Hope you like it and please tell me what you think.

He went straight to Kyungsoo’s apartment, without second thoughts, or much thoughts in the end.

The ride in the Uber was quiet and sluggish, as the traffic was lazy again; lines of cars dragging for miles and miles, little golden lights in the darkness. The driver was moving his head to the beat of the music coming from the radio, some rap-pop song that talked about being used.

He sighed, leaning on the window and feeling the crispness of the glass underneath his reddened cheek.

The conversation was replaying in his head, and despite the tone, frown and general disdain from Chanyeol, he was right. And he hated that. An asshole, but a correct one who had done his homework much too well.

So well, he was not even aware of some things. Was he that careless?

“Your stop.” The driver said, glancing at him.

“Thanks. Keep the change.”

“You’re $10 short...”

“Shit. Can you wait 5 minutes to get more money? My friend lives just over there...” He said, feeling the bile gather at the base of his throat; stomach churning again and he really needed to shit.

“I swear I’m calling the police if you don’t return. Give me your ID.”

“How do I know you won’t run away with my ID?”

“Is your friend at least home?” The driver asked, and Baekhyun slapped his forehead.

“Shit. He’s out. Shit. Shit. Shit. I am careless. Park Chanyeol is right. How the fuck am I still alive?”

“Dude, are you talking to yourself?”

“No, yes, I mean. I’m short of cash and my best friend is out there having drinks in some bar. Of course I’m talking to myself. How would you like to get your dick sucked for $10? So cheap.” Baekhyun said, feeling his stomach make a turn, and he squeezed his butt cheeks in protest. It was not happening.

Explosive, anxiety induced diarrhea at 11 on a Tuesday night.

“Dude... just go or I’m calling the police. I’m serious.” The driver said, and Baekhyun did not wait for another word.

He jumped out of the car and he started running, lungs burning like hell had just descended in his chest. The Devil paved the stairs himself, fingers white as they were clutching the icy railing.

His foot slipped and Baekhyun closed his eyes, almost feeling the hard pavement underneath. But he stabilized himself and carried on until he reached the front door to the building.

“Fuck...there’s an interphone.”

He pressed all the buttons and through the noise of _riings_ and _biiings_ the door was his to open.

“Third floor, third floor.” He said, running up the stairs, panting and feeling the sweat all across his face; the leather of the pants was clutching to his thighs, glued to the skin by the condensation.

He could not wait to rip them off and take a shower.

“Key...where the fuck does he keep the damn key?”

Baekhyun crouched on the floor; lifted the plant pot, the white chair, and the little gray rug.

“Evrika!”

The key fit right into the hole and with a twist of the knob, he was inside. He locked the door and sprinted to the bathroom, undoing his pants at the same time and wishing that the entire day had never happened.

When Kyungsoo arrived home, somewhere around 1 in the morning, smelling of cigarettes and alcohol, he saw that his bed was in disarray and someone was sleeping on it.

He squeezed his eyes, pressing the glasses harder into his face, and grabbed the broomstick from the hallway.

“However you are, I am calling the police!” He said, opening the phone and pressing 911. “Hey, do you even hear me?! I said, I am calling the police.”

“Huh...?” The shape whispered and turned the head towards him.

Underneath the hair that was falling all over his forehead and puffy cheeks was Baekhyun.

“Baek...what are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asked, dropping the broom on the floor.

“Do you have to be so loud?” he asked, standing up on his ass on the bed. “Just fallen asleep.”

“Should I guess the date didn’t go so well?”

“No... actually... I have something to tell you.” Baekhyun said.

“Okay...” Kyungsoo said, sitting down on the bed.

He kept looking down and not at the other.

“It was all a lie.”

“What was a lie?”

“The sugar baby website and not knowing who Chanyeol is. I’ve been secretly dating him for a year now.”

“What?”

“Yeah, that’s right. I thought it would be a good idea... but it was stupid.”

“Is this some kind of joke?” Kyungsoo said, staring him in the eyes at last.

“No... I’m sorry, really. But Chanyeol made me promise, since I’m an employee. But we are getting married soon enough, so it should be fine.”

“Getting married?!”

“Yes. We are making it legal.”

“Sorry, but I’m too wasted to take anything seriously.”

“We can talk in the morning...” Baekhyun said, watching Kyungsoo stand up and stare somewhere at the floor.

It was quiet, and he hated that. Because there was nothing peaceful about it. Even though Kyungsoo was not saying it, he knew it upset him. He had that look in his eyes, when they would get smaller than usual and two small wrinkles would appear right between his eyebrows.

“Soo... let’s go to sleep and talk about it in the morning.”

“I wish I had a couch right now.” He said.

So Baekhyun slept on the left side of the bed and Kyungsoo on the right side. The duvet covered his head, only the nose peaking outside for some air. Baekhyun sat in silence, sleep leaving his body, and listened to his breaths. Quiet and regular, making the duvet lift a little each time.

He did it without giving it much thought. He had accepted Chanyeol’s proposal.

When morning came, Baekhyun woke up to the sound of the kettle and the traffic from the opened window.

He stood up, covering himself in the duvet, and walked inside the kitchen where Kyungsoo was toasting bread and buttering a slice of bread.

“Morning...”

“I’m making breakfast. And coffee is on its way.”

“Thanks...” he said, sitting down at the table.

“I thought about you told me last night... the marriage and all. And you are a moron.”

“Why?” Baekhyun asked, chewing on his slice of bread with strawberry jam on it.

“Because you’ve been friends with benefits with Sehun for well over 6 months. So...how were you supposed to be in a committed relationship with... Chanyeol when you were fucking this other guy on the side? And catching feeling too. Care to explain... or do you live in parallel universes as well?” Kyungsoo asked, glaring at him.

His eyebrows furrowed, and the two wrinkles were just between them.

“Well... could that be possible?” Baekhyun asked.

“IDIOT!”

“Okay, okay. Calm down, Soo. I can explain.”

“I think I know what’s going on.” Kyungsoo said, pushing Baekhyun with his hand so he could sit down. “Has Chanyeol black mailed you? Because we can totally record him and go to the police. Can you imagine?”

Baekhyun thought that Kyungsoo was reading too many police novels for his own good. He had his own stash right under his bed, where he thought no one would look.

“We are totally not doing that. And before I tell you anything, promise, no, swear on whatever you want that you won’t tell this to anyone and you cannot go to the police. Got me?” Baekhyun asked, looking at him.

“Fine. I swear on...our friendship that I won’t tell anyone, not even the police.”

“Chanyeol wants to marry me so he would get his Visa. His...has expired or something. Aaaaand, the best part. He’s paying me $30000 for that.”

“Baek...that’s”-

“Illegal, I know. But I will be able to pay my rent. And utilities. And live. Just see the bright side.”

Kyungsoo sighed and shook his head.

“Fine. And what if you get caught and go to jail? Then what?”

“I haven’t thought so far. But come on, it’s a good deal.”

“Good deal, really? Are you fucking serious right now, because I don’t think you are. He knows you need money, he knows you are easy to manipulate”-

“Hey, I’m”-

“Baek, you entered an MLM once and lost... $5000. Just don’t.”

“Soo. I’m taking full responsibility. But if I go down, he goes down. And having you by my side... would really help. Please...” Baekhyun said and pouted, looking at Kyungsoo with what he hoped were doe eyes and flushed cheeks that would show his innocence and sincerity.

Kyungsoo sighed, rolling his eyes and staring at the ceiling for a while. Then he bumped into him and started chewing his lip.

“Fine. I’m helping you. But I don’t want to go to jail.”

“You’re the _bestest_ friend in the entire world, you know that?!” Baekhyun said and hugged him so tight that Kyungsoo started hitting him on the arms to let go.

The traffic was better that morning, but his heart beat had something wrong with it, because it did not want to function properly. And for the first time, he wished the traffic would go slow and he wouldn’t have to go to work.

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Not really. I’m... stressed.”

“It’s going to be fine. It’s a simple process, and I’m here to back up your stupid plan.” He said and smiled at him. “No worries.”

“It will piss Minseok.”

“Why?”

“There’s another wedding coming and I’ve told him nothing about it.”

“Well, the earth that not revolves around Jennie and her bouquets.”

Baekhyun laughed, looking through the window. He could see the contours of the building and in a couple of minutes, Kyungsoo was parking in the basement.

“He’s on the last floor.”

“Yeah... he told me. In less pleasant words, but still.”

“Good luck.”

They took the elevator and Kyungsoo left Baekhyun after the 5th floor to endure the other 15 until the 20th. The elevator chimed, and the doors opened.

Baekhyun walked into the hallway, looking around; only a secretary desk in the back and the glass windows and the door that Chanyeol talked about. As he approached, he could see the other in front of the computer. He looked up and raised an eyebrow when he saw Baekhyun.

Chanyeol motioned with a hand for him to come inside.

“Good morning. Mr. Park.”

“So, will you do it?”

“Yes. But I want to know when I’ll get my payment.”

“$15000 before, and $15000 after. Is that good enough for you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Well, I’ve already made an appointment for the Immigration office tomorrow. At 2PM.”

“Won’t they be asking personal questions about each other?” Baekhyun asked, still sitting in front of his desk.

“Possibly. That’s why you are sleeping over tonight at my place. Also, you should make this public. And credible. Don’t blabber or give too many details.”

“For how long have we been dating?”

“1 year. Totally in love. We wanted to keep it a secret because you are my employee.” Chanyeol said. “We’ll figure the rest tonight.”

“Why do I have to go to your place? Is mine not suitable enough?” Baekhyun asked.

“Considering you don’t pay your rent or bills on time...I don’t supposed it is suitable enough. Has that answered your question?”

Baekhyun left his office and got inside the elevator; empty once again, with only his reflection to keep him company. But he turned his back to it and sighed.

Then, his phone _buzzed_ and when he picked it up, there was a message from an unknown number.

_Here is my address. Actually, it’s fine. I’m driving you there. People should know how in love we are._

Baekhyun sighed, wanting to rip the hair out of his hair and possibly make some sacrifices for Satan, considering he had just sold his soul to him. Not that it mattered.

The doors opened with a _biiing, and_ he was back on his floor. He turned on his computer, placed the park on the chair and sat down, staring at the screen that turned blue.

Kyungsoo walked towards him and stopped near the edge of his desk.

“How did it go...?”

“I guess well? He’s picking me up tonight so we can rehearse for tomorrow, at the Immigration Office. Will they test us? Or ask around?”

Kyungsoo shrugged.

“How would I know? Well, make me a spreadsheet and I’ll learn everything by heart.”

“You’d do that for me?” Baekhyun asked, looking at him.

“Well, you are already deep in shit. I won’t help you fuck it upright?”

“Thanks...”

Six in the afternoon came by fast, to Baekhyun’s shock and disappointment; other times, the end of his shift would have meant a rather joyful time. But not when he had to go to Chanyeol’s house and stay in his presence for too many hours.

The thought made his skin crawl.

Kyungsoo was waiting for him in front of the elevator, a frown on his face.

“You can call if he tries to do something.”

“I think he hates me, so I wouldn’t be too worried about that.” Baekhyun said, pressing on the ground floor button.

“Still, I can come pick you up if you need to.”

Baekhyun sighed, wondering whether what Chanyeol had told him was correct. Had Kyungsoo been in love with him all along?

He didn’t have to do much guesswork to find Chanyeol’s car. A G-Wagon parked right in front of the building, blocking one lane; having other cars honking and drivers shout at him. Baekhyun waved, watching Kyungsoo go inside the basement for his miniature car compared to the one in front of him.

He opened the door and peaked inside.

“It’s a car. It doesn’t bite and you are late.”

“Sorry for being late...3 minutes, your majesty.” Baekhyun said, the last words a whisper.

“I have good hearing, you know?” Chanyeol asked, glancing at him. “Now close the door, would you?”

“Of course.”

It was quiet for a while, not that Baekhyun was in the mood of chit-chat with the guy that made an entire summary of his worst qualities.

“You can put some music. The silence is depressing. Also, your breathing is like the one of a pug.”

“What? You even insulted my fucking breathing?”

Chanyeol burst into laughter, the first one that he had ever witnessed from the other.

“Sorry...you should have seen your face. I imagined you had a pug’s face. God, do that for Halloween.”

“And they should dress you like Satan.”

“I’m still your boss, watch your mouth.”

“So I need to dress like a damn dog with respiratory problems, but you can’t dress like the devil?”

“That was funny. Did you know you have a very expressive face? Now your eyes are twitching.”

“Can’t you stop analyzing me?! I don’t stare at your face.”

“Well, I have a handsome face, why wouldn’t you want to stare?” Chanyeol said, looking at him. “And except for your...lack of proper finance management, time management, schooling and manners, you are quite handsome yourself.”

“Yet, in a couple of weeks, you’ll be my fucking husband. And everyone will know that you supposedly fell in love with a failure of a person. Do you have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend?” Baekhyun asked, looking at him and then through the window.

“Too busy.”

“So you don’t have sex? Like...never?”

“I do have sex.”

“Prostitutes?”

“Byun, that’s crossing a line.”

“Did we have a line to cross?”

“Byun...”

“Just saying... I can be an ass too.”

“Well, you take advantage of Kyungsoo.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“He loves you so he does all those little sweet and caring shit someone in that state would do. Driving your ass around, telling you to call him at God knows what hour if I make you uncomfortable...?”

“How...?”

“My assistant was behind you two. She texted me.” Chanyeol said, smiling. “Do you want more?”

“What the heck. Yeah. Enlighten me.”

“Neah...” he said. “Plus, we’re home.”

The engine stopped and Baekhyun was looking at what appeared to be a Victorian-style house, with cream colored exterior walls and some trimmed bushes in the front, on each side of the stair. It was not what he had expected. The door was deep blue, with a tinge of green in it.

Chanyeol opened the front door, letting Baekhyun step inside first.

Sharp barking welcomed them and when he turned on the lights, a white, fluffy dog was in front of them, smelling his legs.

“That’s Torus. Torus, my future husband, Byun Baekhyun.”

“Do we have the blessing of your dog?” Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol burst into laughter.

“He stopped barking, so I assume it’s a yes.”

Torus was in fact licking his hand and fingers, smelling them at first, before he turned belly up, staring with those enormous eyes at him.

“Who’s a good boy? Huh? Who’s the best boy? You, you are.”

“When you finish there, the bathroom is right there. You should wash your hands. And I’ll prepare the guest bedroom.”

“Thanks...”

Chanyeol’s house was not very large, two bedrooms, a bathroom and a kitchen. Nothing too fancy. He assumed someone else was living on the top floor.

And there was the dog as well, and Baekhyun would have never pictured Chanyeol as a pet owner.

Torus barked and ran after Chanyeol, in the guest bedroom. He following him and stopped in the door frame, watching the other pick the dog up and press their noses together. Chanyeol was laughing, eyes closed, and Baekhyun thought it wasn’t so bad after all.

Not when his mouth was not spitting shit without cease.

“What? Fallen in love already? I have that effect on people.” Chanyeol said, putting Torus down.

“Is this my room?”

“I’ll let you change. Then, you can come into my bedroom, so we can... get to know each other better.” Chanyeol said, raising an eyebrow.

Baekhyun huffed and puffed, closing the door with a louder thud that he had intended. But it pleased him. He threw the clothes on the bed and put on the ones from Chanyeol. Some sweat, a bit too large for him, and a gray t-shirt.

He knocked on the door and waited.

“Come in.”

Chanyeol was wearing casual attired as well; the same type of sweats, but a black tee instead.

“Sit. So. Let me give you a breakdown. Also, some pen and paper. You should take notes. I know your memory is... questionable.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.” Chanyeol shrugged. “So...I’m 30 years old. Born on 27th November. Favorite color...blue. My favorite food is pizza, I’m allergic to peanuts, I can’t stand dirty spaces, and my parents are dead.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Two people less to worry about. They died in a car crash when I was 14. I have been living with my aunt until 18, when I moved to NYC on my own.”

“Anything less...grim?” Baekhyun asked, writing down _dead parents, car crash and 14 something-something._

“Well...Torus is 3 years old, got him from the animal shelter. Had never been in a long term relationship before. I’m...gay.”

“O-okay. That’s cool, you know?”

“Yeah, I know. Did you write everything down? I’m going to test you.” Chanyeol said.

“I wrote it...” Baekhyun said, rolling his eyes. “Best friend?”

“None.”

“Friends?”

“Does my assistant count?”

“No.” Baekhyun said. “Are you trying to annoy me even more? Everyone has friends.”

“I don’t.” Chanyeol shrugged. “Nuisance.”

“Sure. Do you smoke?”

“Nope.”

“Favorite drink?”

“I don’t drink.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“It’s bad for the health.”

“Being in your presence right now is bad for my health, and I don’t complain.”

“You’ve just complained.” Chanyeol laughed.

“Ever been in love?”

“Once.”

“And...?” Baekhyun said, glancing at his face.

But there was no expression. But Chanyeol was staring at his fingers.

“Didn’t end well.”

“Why?”

“I don’t need to tell you everything.”

“You know a crap ton of shit about me. It’s only fair.” Baekhyun shrugged, staring at the tip of his pen.

“Fine. I’ve just discovered I liked guys. I was 17, and I confessed, he laughed at me and told the entire school that I’m a faggot. Happy?”

“Well... that’s not love. That’s infatuation.” Baekhyun said.

“What do you mean?”

“Look... I’m stupider than you, but I know what loving someone means. It means that you would do anything for that someone...you want to see them happy, even though you might not be. Just like...” he said, but stopped.

His phone buzzed, and he grabbed it so fast that it slipped between his fingers and fell on the floor.

“Fuck it.” he said and picked it up.

A message from Kyungsoo: _everything good? Is he making you feel bad, I swear I’ll kick him in the nuts when I see his stupid face!_

Baekhyun smiled and typed: _he has a dog named Torus and he’s telling me about his first love, I’ll tell you tomorrow. Take care, Soo~._

“Do you mean love is what Kyungsoo does for you? Even though it hurts?” Chanyeol asked after a while.

“I suppose... It could also mean that he’s enabling me and I’m an asshole for taking advantage.”

“It’s love on his side, at least.”

“Did you know that I’m allergic to cats?” Baekhyun asked.

“No. Anything else?”

“Neah, pretty healthy. I smoke, occasionally. My parents divorced, dad married a chick my age. My mom lives with my grandma, and I have a younger sister. She’s 16.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Now you do. I’ve never been in love. Actually, I thought I was in love with Sehun, but I was just lonely. And he was there.”

“So it was just about the sex?”

“And his dick. He had a big one.” Baekhyun laughed.

Chanyeol fell down on the pillows, hugging one at his chest. So Baekhyun grabbed Torus and placed him on his lap.

“So...is that it?”

He shrugged and Baekhyun looked at him; he had dark circles under his eyes, and maybe his cheeks were hollow from not eating. Eating.

“We did not eat dinner. I can cook. Pasta? Is that good?”

“I don’t eat dinner.”

“Well, you should. Kyungsoo always makes me pasta with kimchi.”

“You’ll find everything in the kitchen.”

“If I’m going to fake marry you and lie in front of a government official, then we should at least cook together.”

“Fine.” Chanyeol said and stood up. “I can’t cook.”

“What?!”

“Do you think I have time for cooking?”

“Well, you don’t smoke, don’t drink, but eat takeout. Healthy my ass.”

They went into the kitchen and Baekhyun opened almost every cabinet and drawer until he gathered all the ingredients on the table. Chanyeol was watching from a chair as he put water to boil and placed a pan on the stove.

“You have parmesan, butter and fresh cream. And sliced cheese. That’s the sauce.”

“Okay.”

He was cooking in silence, watching the butter melt and the cream cover the base of the frying pan. It was smelling better inside the kitchen, homely. Then, he threw the pasta in the water, stirring from time to time, so it wouldn’t stick to the bottom or between each other.

“Done. 30 minutes and you have a hot meal.”

“Are you trying to impress me so I’ll give you more money?” Chanyeol asked.

“It’s called being a human being. And being a pleasant person.”

“It tastes good.”

“I know.”

Chanyeol washed the dishes while Baekhyun dried them, and he had the briefest thought that his life could look like that, in the future. Maybe not by marrying Chanyeol, but by settling down with someone for who he would grow feelings.

Torus was sitting at their feet, wiggling his tail and looking from one to the other.

“Done.” Chanyeol said. “It’s late. We should go to sleep.”

“Sure. Uhm...you know I don’t have fresh clothes for tomorrow, right?”

“Don’t worry. I got you some.”

“You?”

“My assistant. Beside the point.” Chanyeol said. “Go to sleep. Tomorrow is a long day.”

“Good night.”

“Sleep tight, Byun.”

Baekhyun tossed and turned and tossed the duvet again. The night seemed longer than usual, and when he woke up, he had a headache.

Chanyeol was already in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in his hand, laptop opened in front of him. Torus was standing at his feet, wiggling his tail and watching as his owner’s fingers were typing something on the keyboard.

It appeared too homey, everything. From the smell of freshly brewed coffee, to the sound of the radiators working and the warmth traveling to his bare arms.

“Aren’t you going to come in?” Chanyeol asked, glancing up at him.

“Sorry. You know it’s 7. Why are you working so early?”

“Answering some e-mails. Light stuff.”

“Huh?” Baekhyun said and poured himself some coffee in a mug already sitting on the counter top. “Light stuff is browsing Instagram.”

“That’s for people who have no aspirations. And idiots.”

“And you called me an idiot first thing in the morning.” He said, huffing.

“Well... if you feel included in my generalization, then sure.” Chanyeol shrugged. “You can be one.”

They went to work in the same cark that took at least two parking spots, dressed in the clothes bought by Chanyeol’s assistant. The shirt, slacks and blazer felt fine, but his skin was itchy at his thought. He bought everything for him, and soon enough, his person as well.

Once the elevator doors opened, everyone started gawking at them like they were the prey, ready to have vultures eat them like breakfast; only that the vultures dressed from Forever 21 and Bershka, and not from Dior. He had searched for the inner tags of his clothes and for a couple of seconds, his soul left his body.

_“Fuck.”_

Even Kyungsoo was staring. And when Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol, the other smiled and intertwined their fingers, slowly, enjoying the open mouths and _“aww”_ sounds coming from the rest.

The hottest news of the season; cellphones already _beeping_ and _buzzing,_ the company network short-circuiting from the messages being sent.

Park Chanyeol was dating Byun Baekhyun.

“See? People are totally eating this shit.” Chanyeol leaned down and whispered in his ear.

“Then kiss me.”

“What?” he asked and stopped.

“You heard it. Kiss me. On the mouth.” Baekhyun said and looked up at him.

He licked his lips a little and waited, counting his breaths. Then, Chanyeol’s face was growing closer and closer to his, and he saw Kyungsoo from the corner of his eye.

But it was too late. Chanyeol’s lips were on his one, not as soft as he would have imagined, but chapped. Warm, his top lip cupped by the other’s mouth. His eyes closed at their own accord and he sighed.

Maybe it wasn’t so bad.

* * *


	3. THE BIG MEETING

Hell, it was bad.

So bad that he took three steps back, bumped into the corner of some damn furniture, bruised the skin above his hip and cried in pain as everyone kept watching. Almost like a movie, but only in actual life, and he was the chief character. Sort of.

“What are you all staring at? Don’t you have work to do?” Chanyeol said, turning around to look at everyone still gathered in a semi-circle like it was a free show.

Which resembled one. Very perverse, Baekhyun thought, but well worth the $30000 that would grant him a good TV and a PS5 to play some well-deserved games.

People ran away to their desks, clutching to their phones or mugs of coffee, and when he looked, Kyungsoo disappeared.

Baekhyun sighed.

“So...pretty convincing, huh?”

“Partners in crime, right?” Baekhyun said and shrugged.

“Don’t be late. I’m picking you up at 11. We need to be there on time.”

“Sure.”

“I’m being serious. My life here depends on this going smoothly. Or else... we both go down.” Chanyeol said too close to his ear for comfort.

He shivered a little and moved his head further away. His lips were still tingling from the kiss and he could taste the lingering coffee flavor.

“Pull yourself together.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes as Chanyeol turned around, and once the other was inside the elevator, with the doors closed, he walked inside Kyungsoo’s office. But that required a couple of breathes and an even bigger dose of courage. His courage of choice was a shot of tequila, but without it, he could do with deeper breathing.

The space was rather small, fitting only a desk, an artificial plant and two chairs, one of which was Kyungsoo’s. Black leather that was peeling off at the edges and smelling of cleaning solution.

In fact, the entire place smelled like window cleaner and lavender, from the small glass jar on his desk.

He knocked on the door, even though it had always been open since Kyungsoo had been appointed Team Leader.

“Can I...?”

“What’s up?” Kyungsoo said, looking up at him from behind the computer screen.

“Well...did you see that? Everyone ate it up like it was Brad and Angelina.”

“You don’t get the bonus this month.”

“Why?”

“Why? Below 90 on two cases. Grammatical issues and you closed the case without answering the customer’s question. I wasn’t that harsh either.”

“Fine. Whatever. But did you see that? I’ll be a celebrity in this place.”

“Or in jail for 10 years.”

“I thought you are on my side.”

“I am...” Kyungsoo sighed, glancing at him.

He placed his chin on the back of his hands and looked at him from behind his thick glass lenses. His eyes looked even bigger with them and with his pouty mouth, Kyungsoo had a tendency to resemble a fish.

A flushing grumpy fish.

“Your appointment is today?”

“Two sharp. I didn’t even tell mom and gammy.”

“Say it was a secret to protect Chanyeol’s reputation. Couldn’t get the word out in the world.”

“And Sehun?”

“You had a rough patch.”

“Are you okay, Soo? You don’t seem okay.” Baekhyun said, stepping closer to his desk and leaning over, so he could see every pore on Kyungsoo’s nose; and he had many, at a better inspection. But that was beside the point.

“Fine. I’m getting drinks with Jinyoung tonight. And Minju.”

“Cool...cool. It’s good you are keeping busy.”

“Do you want to come?”

“Sure. Haven’t seen them in a while.” Baekhyun smiled. “Maybe Minseok and Jennie can come. Make a reunion of sorts.”

“Minju and Jennie in the same room?” Kyungsoo asked and shook his head.

“Well, with the help of some alcohol. Remember my 20th birthday party when they got so smashed they had fallen asleep on the table?”

“I miss those times...” he sighed, looking down. “Life was simpler.”

“Soo.”

“Really. I don’t really like what I’m doing, or who I am. I’ve been working here for three years and I got a fucking mug with a cat for my birthday. I hate mugs.”

The mug was indeed on his table, collecting dust and the occasional almost smash on the floor, saved by a rather good reflex. It was red, changing into white when a fiery liquid filled it.

“Well...” he said, picking the mug and turning it around. “The cat looks like you. And, if you want to know, I told them to buy you a mug.”

“Why?!”

“Spur of the moment and it seemed like a good idea.”

Baekhyun shrugged and placed it down. Maybe a mug with a fish would have been a better idea, or just a fish plushy or a fish head rest that could have double, no, triple purpose.

“Are we good?”

“Yeah, of course.” Kyungsoo said and smiled.

But the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, not in the way it had always made them spark and crinkle at the corners. And Baekhyun sighed, knowing in his gut that he was one reason that was the case.

“You look very good in that suit.”

“Thanks.”

Eleven came in the beat of a heart and Baekhyun was rushing to the elevator, chest rising and falling, lungs burning like two radiators. His throat was on fire and when the doors opened, he sprinted inside and pressed the button for the ground floor.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and grinned a little. Indeed, he looked good and the dark blue suit made him look polished and elevated; like he fitted with Chanyeol, his expensive car and the entire lifestyle that came with it.

The car was parked in front of the building, taking one lane without any bit of shame. Chanyeol was inside, looking at him and then at the watch on his wrist.

“Hi.”

“You’re late. How can you always be so late?!”

“Two minutes late. Stop nagging me.”

“Then stop being so late.” Chanyeol said and started the engine. “Let’s go through this once again. How long have we been dating?”

“One year. You don’t drink or smoke. You have a dog named Torus, three years old. You are 30, born on the 27th of November. What about me?”

“Bad with finances, moved here from Sitka, Alaska, when you were 18. Your parents are divorced, your father married some young chick and your mother lives with your grandma and your 16 years old sister.”

“That’s good.” Baekhyun said.

“My parents?”

“Died. You moved in with your aunt when you were....13?”

“14! Seriously?”

“There’s a lot of information, alright?! You moved with your aunt at 14 and came to NYC at 18. You have no friends, eat no dinner and like to answer e-mails at 7 in the morning.”

“Good. I think we might make it.” Chanyeol said, looking at him and frowning.

They had stopped at a red light and Baekhyun turned on the radio.

“Music on the radio is frivolous.” Chanyeol said and turned it off.

“So what do you listen to? Mozart and Beethoven, I suppose.”

“I like jazz.”

“Jazz... old fashioned. It doesn’t surprise me. I can listen to almost anything. Did you know I took piano lessons when I was 7?” Baekhyun asked, grinning at him. “I can act cultured if I want too. I can play some Debussy and Tchaikovsky.”

“Did you have a piano?”

“Do you think my parents would have afforded a piano?” Baekhyun said and burst into laughter. “I was playing at school. Much cheaper. But the piano was pretty old and dusty, no one besides me was using it. They wouldn’t gift it to me, fucking assholes. Plus, when dad ran with his bimbo, I stopped altogether. He had insisted that I know how to play an instrument. So... what was the point anymore?”

Baekhyun shrugged and glanced through the car window at the street.

“Sorry...”

“It’s fine. Long time ago.”

They arrived at the Immigration Offices at around 13:34, not too early and not too late either. Chanyeol had been grumbling something about the parking lot and the high prices for parking there for 3 hours on the entire walk inside the building.

People of all nationalities filled the hallway and somewhere in the front, an altercation between what seemed to be a granny and a young woman began.

“Shouldn’t we do something about that?” Chanyeol asked, a whisper.

“Neah, just watch. It will die out.”

And it died out rather fast, when the granny grabbed a handful of the woman’s hair and pull so hard that they both yelled and everything was over. The young woman huffed, caressing her head, and left the office, running towards the exit.

“What... did we just watch?”

“The old lady asserted dominance. I think they were fighting over who’s first in line. And she won. Never mess with old people. They always win.”

“I don’t get it.”

“You don’t have to. Didn’t you say we have an appointment?”

“Now I’m scared.”

“Your hair is too short to be ripped off. Plus, you are very tall, so that’s an advantage, trust me. I’m short, so the masses can maul me.”

“Mauled? Are you serious?” Chanyeol asked and laughed, looking around.

“People and lines are like dogs and their food. Seriously. You don’t come between an old lady and the front of the line like that girl did. That’s... death. You don’t go out in the world that much, do you?”

“I go plenty. But in...”

“Fancier places. I get it. Hey. I’m meeting my friends for drinks tonight. You could come. Make it...more believable.” Baekhyun said, chewing his thumb.

He pulled his skin a little too much, because he started bleeding and he had no napkin or bathroom to go wash himself. So he sucked on it until it stopped, but he was left with the metallic taste that would not leave his mouth.

“Not sure about”-

“It’s Friday. Tomorrow you don’t have work. Do you want to get this or not?”

“Is this blackmail?”

“Look, they are nice people. But don’t be an ass. That’s all. I actually care about them, because I am capable of feelings.”

“Jerk. Watch your mouth.”

“So you are coming.”

“You are acting too excited. Has the kiss made you realize that you are slowly falling in love with me?” Chanyeol asked, raising an eyebrow.

“We are supposed to be in love. Are you? Do you love my soft, plump lips and puffy cheeks?” Baekhyun asked and pouted at him.

It was nearing two at that point and the line was not getting smaller.

So, with a well-adjusted nudge into Chanyeol’s ribs, Chanyeol was marching towards the front desk, where a lady with light purple hair was waiting in line. He looked behind and Baekhyun gave him a thumbs up and what he assumed was a very reassuring smile.

“Excuse me. I have an appointment at two. Park Chanyeol?” he said and glanced back, only to receive another thumbs up, followed by some short jumps and waves.

A part of Baekhyun would have loved to see him argue with the woman next to him. The other would have loved to eat something and get the heck out of there. It was smelling like sweat. And dirty feet. And maybe even socks.

“Oh, yes. Park Chanyeol. Mr. Higgins is waiting for you. Room 102. That way.” The woman says, pointing to a white door in the far left corner of the room.

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun and started walking in that direction.

“All well in the hood?”

“Please say nothing stupid in there, alright?”

“When have I said anything stupid? Never. I am Miss Congeniality and even more. Whatever you want.” Baekhyun said and twisted the knob.

The door opened with a creak and he stepped inside; the floor protested under his feet, making squeaky noises.

A man in his forties, with a rather big mustache on his face that looked like a dead hamster, was standing at the desk. The computer was an old, early 2000s model and the keyboard as well. He had one of those at school, when they used to play video games in the informatics class.

“Hello. I am Ian Higgins. And you must be... Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun. Love knows no limits, right, gentlemen?” the man said, looking at them behind his glasses. “Please, sit.”

“Yes, we are so in love, we could not wait another second.” Baekhyun said, glancing at Chanyeol.

“And there is also the Visa problem for Mr. Park, of course. Now... because you still have time, tell me. Is this all a little scheme to grant Mr. Park American Citizenship, so he doesn’t go back to South Korea in the next...5 days?”

“We’ve been together for one year and this couldn’t have been a better time to get married.” Baekhyun said, looking again at Chanyeol.

But Chanyeol was oddly quiet, sweating at his temples, and coughing all too much. It didn’t look like the mighty, insult spitting Chanyeol that he had grown to somehow know.

“So... who can I call to confirm your... relationship?”

“My mom and gammy haven’t found out yet. It was a secret, you see. Chanyeol being my boss and all.”

“Mine are dead.” Chanyeol said.

“Great. So I can call your folks then. Friends?”

“He has no friends. And only my best friend, Do Kyungsoo knows about us. The rest are about to find tonight.”

“We can schedule the meeting on Monday. Discuss all the nitty gritty and interview you separately. However, if you two are lying... I’ll find out and you’ll go to jail. This weekend I’m doing a thorough check on you both.”

“Yes, sir.” Baekhyun said.

“Is that it?”

“Sign this papers. One for each of you. The original and copy. Then you are ready. Come on Monday, at 10am. At 8 you have a medical appointment at the clinic.”

They walked out of the office in utter silence until they reached the street.

“What the fuck was that!?”

“What do you mean?”

“Chanyeol...you sat there quiet like you were dead. You were so fucking obvious. So obvious. How can you be so smart and so stupid at the same time?! Use you damn brain, sometimes, not to invent insults for me, but to freaking lie. Convincingly. You know...”

“It went great.”

“Yeah, because I was great. You were pathetic. Sweating and staring at your feet. Do you think he’ll grant you the Visa? You must come with me tonight and we have to act so lovey dovey that we fool everyone. Got me?! I can’t go to jail, because this ass cannot be raped by ugly, big prison dudes.”

“That’s a bit...”

“You are a pussy, so you’ll get raped too. So stop with your assholery, and be useful.”

Baekhyun wanted to grin, but he only grinned to himself. Well, well, Park Chanyeol was scared shitless and was incapable of continuing his plan. Baekhyun made a mental pat on his back for himself, considering that he could be next best evil mastermind.

If they didn’t go to jail. Then, he could perhaps be the next dark master behind some cells, running over a bunch of criminals and thieves.

They got inside the car and Chanyeol started driving without another word. He had managed to shut his mouth for 5 minutes.

Chanyeol sighed and looked at the other.

“When should I meet you for...the bar thing?”

“9pm. Pick me up from my place, so we look like a couple. Oh, and you should wear my perfume, so it looks like we fucked.”

“What?!”

“You act like a virgin. Are you a virgin?!”

“No...”

“Doesn’t seem like it. Anyway. We need to kiss and hold hands. I’m sure Higgins will call them. And I’ll phone my mom and gammy to tell them the news.”

“I can’t wait for this to be over.” Chanyeol said and stopped the car in front of the building. “I should have never done this.”

“Well, it’s done. So you better cooperate.”

So the day passed fast enough, and at six in the afternoon he was waiting for Kyungsoo to shut off his computer.

They hadn’t spoken since that morning and his mouth was aching to say something. Anything, however stupid or ill-advised. Because he had not gone even a day in those five years without speaking with Kyungsoo.

“It went terribly at the Immigration Office.”

“Really?” Kyungsoo said and yawned.

“Yeah. He acted like a scared chicken. Can you believe that?”

“Yes, I can...”

“Are you well?”

“Great. Can’t wait to drink some alcohol tonight.”

“Chanyeol is coming.”

“What?!”

“We need it to look real. He’s a terrible liar and I can’t go to jail. Not for this. Really. I’m sorry, but they all need to see us together.” Baekhyun said as they got inside the car.

“Yeah, whatever.” Kyungsoo shrugged.

“Good.”

Kyungsoo dropped him off in front of the building and left without saying another word or even offering to pick him up later. He knew it would have been pointless, but he was eager to hear him ask that.

In what was left until 9pm, he only had time to take a shower, brush his teeth and change into some fresh clothes.

The doorbell rang.

He ran towards the front door. But he straightened himself, took a deep breath in and opened it.

“Hi. Come in.”

“We’ll be late.” Chanyeol said, pacing around on the mat that read _Merry fucking Christmas._

“It’s fine. No one is on time, anyway.”

“Should we go over our lies once again?”

Baekhyun sighed, looking at him.

“I think we got it. But we need to look natural.”

“I can’t believe you are bossing me around.” Chanyeol said. “I really can’t.”

“Why?”

“Well...you are you and I am”-

“This rich dude who can do no wrong? Well, you are a shitty liar. Thus, you needed someone like me to help with your plan.”

“That’s the problem.”

“I’m ready if you are ready, otherwise, we might get into another fight.” Baekhyun said and opened the front door.

He let Chanyeol walk in front of him and underneath the tight slacks, his ass looked rather plump and appetizing. Not that there was anything appetizing about the person of one Park Chanyeol. But his goods did jingle and juggle nicely in the too expensive clothes that he was wearing.

Or was it because of the hundreds of dollars pants his ass looked that good and tasty? He couldn’t make his mind, but he didn’t want to, anyway.

Chanyeol’s car was right in front of the building, too big, too shiny and too expensive for such a neighborhood. He did not suppose that having a ball hit it was a common recurrence.

“So, how are your friends?”

“Great. Jennie and Minju can’t really stand each other since Jennie once stole Minju’s crush to have a one night stand with him. But they get along after a glass or two. Minseok is Jennie’s soon to be husband. He’s cool, he teaches primary school kids. And Jinyoung is Kyungsoo’s best friend from before I came into the picture.”

“So Jinyoung is his best friend?”

“His other best friend.” Baekhyun said and rolled his eyes. “They’ve known each other since kindergarten, the whole deal. Jinyoung is...he’s prince charming. Good at everything, nice to everyone. I think he’s faking it and he’s an ass inside, but Kyungsoo adores him like he’s the sun or something.”

“You hate Jinyoung.” Chanyeol said, nodding, like he had just found the world peace.

“No, I don’t. I just don’t see all the fuss about him.”

“Where does he work?”

“He’s an actor. Bleah.”

“And you are jealous.”

“No, I’m not. He’s an arrogant piece of shit. I see him for who he really is.”

Chanyeol burst into laughter and looked at him for a while.

“I don’t think you may judge the guy. Your best friend pays for your apartment and utilities.”

“Thank you for throwing that in my face.”

“Look, you suck at adulting. And you are not very trustworthy.”

“Yes, I am.”

“No, you are not.”

“We start again. The never-ending saga. You are inflexible and weird.”

“At least I know how to pay my bills.”

“Why don’t you have a Visa anymore?”

“None of your business.”

“It’s been my business the moment you asked me to do this.”

Chanyeol sighed and pressed the breaks hard enough to push Baekhyun forward and then backward in his seat as he sped up.

“None of your business, now get out.”

Baekhyun walked outside, staring at the puffs of breath leaving his mouth right into the chilly night air. It was -5 degree, and he wished he had brought a beanie.

He spotted Kyungsoo with the rest near the entrance. Jinyoung close to him, whispering something in his ear. His arch nemesis, given that he lived in a comic book and wore a cape and tights daily.

“Come on, hold my hand, honey.” Baekhyun smiled, reaching for Chanyeol’s hand. “Act in love.”

Chanyeol smiled and intertwined their fingers, squeezing harder than necessary.

“Hi. This is my boyfriend, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said. “Chanyeol, the rest. Kyungsoo, Jinyoung, Minju, Minseok and Jennie.”

“How didn’t I know you are seeing someone?!” Minseok asked, stepping towards them to shake the other’s hands.

“We kept it a secret.” Chanyeol said.

“Baekhyun has many secrets.”

“Shut up.”

“It’s true.” Minju said. “I only found out he’s from Alaska 2 years after I met him. He wouldn’t tell. Anyway, you look like a lovely couple. But Baekhyun has a big mouth. Doesn’t he tire you?” she said, and everyone burst into laughter.

Jinyoung was leaning into Kyungsoo, too close for comfort, and Baekhyun would have loved to kick him in the nuts. Who did he think he was, stealing his best friend like that?!

“Let’s get inside. Unless you are all masochists who enjoy having their balls freeze off.” Jennie said, pushing Minseok in the door's direction.

He opened it and let everyone go first.

They got the table in the back, close to the window.

“Tell us a little more about your love story.” Minju said, looking at them as she rested her chin on the back of her hands.

“Well...” Baekhyun said, glancing at Chanyeol.

He placed his hand on the other’s and waited for a couple of seconds. Dramatic effect and everything.

“We fell in love at work.” Chanyeol said. “He’s so bright and filled we energy. You can’t help but feel attracted to him. And from the first joke he cracked and my sore cheeks after, please don’t think about anything perverted, I knew I wanted to see more of him.”

“Awwwwwww.” Minseok said, looking from one to the other.

“This is so sweet.”

“Isn’t it?”

“But Baek can also be very caring and protective of the ones he loves.”

“Remember that time when a dude tried to grab my ass?” Jennie said, looking at Minju.

“Yeah, he smacked him with your purse.” Minju laughed.

“But what’s the proper story?” Jinyoung asked, looking at him. “I’m really curious. How does one meet his boss?”

Baekhyun coughed and stopped his impulse to jump over the table and strangle Jinyoung; with his fucking perfect smile and hair and glowing skin. He hated him even more than he hated Chanyeol. Arch nemesis was too light of a term.

At least Chanyeol had some good parts. And a cool car.

“It was a rainy day”-

“That’s so cliché.” Minju said. “Go on, sorry.”

“It was rainy and Kyungsoo was off from work, so I had to take the bus. But I missed it, and the next was coming in half an hour. Plus, a taxi splashed me with water, head to toe. I was waiting like that and then a car stopped in front of me. It was Chanyeol. He had seen me before around work, so he picked me up because”-

“He looked so tiny and sad out there. I just couldn’t leave him. Just like a lonely puppy and it reminded me of my dog at home.” Chanyeol said and squeezed his hand.

Baekhyun would have liked a better comparison, but it was more than nothing. They were working together, and from the expression on Jinyoung’s face, the plan was working well.

“Hello, what would you like to order?” the server asked, taking the notepad and a pen from her black apron.

“Uhm...” Kyungsoo said, glancing at all of them. “I’d like a beer, please.”

“A gin tonic.” Minju smiled.

“A coke.”

“We only have Pepsi.”

“Then Pepsi.”

“A tequila on the rocks.” Baekhyun said.

“A beer as well.”

“Babe, what would you like?” Minseok asked, looking with puppy eyes at Jennie, who was going through the menu. “One second, thanks. I think you’d like a Cosmopolitan. Or an Aperol?”

“A Cosmopolitan, please.” She smiled.

“And a beer for me as well.”

“Great, I’ll be back in a second.”

“You don’t drink?” Minju asked.

“No, I can’t stand alcohol.”

“So you’ve always been the designated driver.”

“Something like that.” Chanyeol smiled.

“Oh, did you know Jinyoung is playing in a new movie?” Kyungsoo said out of a sudden, all eyes drawn to him and the other.

“Omg, you got to invite us to the premiere.” Minseok said, placing an arm around Jennie’s shoulders.

Baekhyun sighed and looked at Chanyeol, was typing something on his phone. He leaned in and placed the head on his shoulder.

“It’s a romantic comedy, actually. Not usually my style, but I’m the protagonist, so I said, why not?”

“I’m so jealous.” Jennie said, sighing.

Baekhyun always wondered why Jennie ended up with Minseok out of all people. Kid loving Minseok, who would cook tiny little cupcakes decorated with fondant decorations, so he could serve them to the children. Project making Minseok and camp organizer, spending 2 weeks of his life every summer with hormonal teens, teaching them about boy scouts and self-discovery.

Jennie was in the fashion industry, working for some women’s magazine, writing online articles, making YouTube videos and going to fashion shows on the regular.

He had always thought that she would have fitted perfectly with Jinyoung. Fashionable, lime-light people who loved to have all the attention on themselves. But there they were, 2 months away from Jennie and Minseok’s wedding.

And strangely, as Jennie was picking a stray hair from Minseok’s forehead and kissing the tip of his nose, they looked in love.

Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol, who was still typing and not paying attention to him. And then at Kyungsoo and Jinyoung, whispering to themselves. He wondered whether they also looked as in love, but he doubted that. Chanyeol perhaps looked absorbed by the screen in front of him, or anything else. Maybe even the big scratch on the table.

Minju was his only escape.

“Heard you broke up with him.”

“Yeah.” She nodded. “It’s for the best, really. Five years down the drain, though. I even thought that he’ll propose to me at some point. Searched for the ring and all that crap, only to find sexy lingerie for his slut. Sorry.”

“It’s fine...”

“That’s the number one rule. Don’t search for the fucking ring. You’re in for a big old surprise.” Minju said, taking a sip of her drink. “So bitter.” She coughed. “You seem...aloof?”

“Maybe.”

“No, really. You don’t look like yourself.”

There was laughter, coming from Kyungsoo and Jinyoung; they were standing close, Jinyoung’s hand resting on the other’s thigh. Minju glanced that way too and then back at Baekhyun.

Jinyoung stood up, followed by Kyungsoo.

“We’re going out for a smoke.”

Baekhyun watched them walk towards the exit, Jinyoung’s arm snaked around his middle, guiding him between the tables.

“Oh, god.” Minju said, shaking her head. “Are you serious?”

“What?!”

“Baek... seriously. Your expression.”

“What was wrong with my expression?” he asked and shifted in his seat.

Chanyeol hadn’t even noticed; he was speaking on the phone next to him. He would have loved to punch him as well, in the nuts, or just burn down his car.

“Get up.”

“Why?!”

“Get up and follow me, please.”

Baekhyun obeyed and walked behind Minju, who dragged him outside on the little patio space of the bar. Jinyoung and Kyungsoo were in a corner, both smoking.

“You’re doing it again.”

“What...am I doing again?”

“Your stupid hate for Jinyoung. It’s like you don’t allow Kyungsoo to have other friends but you. Don’t forget you have a boyfriend. That’s quite enough.”

“I...” he said and glanced back to see Jinyoung lean in, face inches from Kyungsoo, and kiss him.

“Are they together?” Baekhyun asked.

“None of our business. But I assume they must be or something. Anyway. Stop with the jealousy. Seriously. Be happy for him. Not like this. Pissy. You haven’t even paid any attention to your boyfriend, and he seems like a decent guy. A little absorbed by his phone, but...” Minju said. “What’s up? I’m not Kyungsoo or Minseok. You can tell me.”

Baekhyun breathed in and out, looking at her leaning on the wall, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. After five years, Minju was the second closest thing he could call a close friend. She had been a nurse for a year at that point, but she would have opened a bakery if she could. And make cakes all day long. She had been the designated cake maker for all their birthdays and for the last one, she had given him one in the shape of a controller.

“So...?”

“Did you know Kyungsoo has been paying my rent and utilities for a while now? Am I this stupid?”

“Do you want the truth or not?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Truth?”

“Yeah, you are a big moron. How did you find out?”

“Doesn’t matter. I just did. Why?”

Minju shrugged. “I told you, be happy for him. The least you can do. You’ve never been with them for that long, but... what they have is special, and I’m not just saying it to say it. Kyungsoo is always happy around him.”

“Can we please change the subject?” Baekhyun asked, feeling the sour taste of bile gathering in his mouth.

He shifted from one foot to the other and glanced back, to see them share a kiss again.

“As you wish. But please pay for your shit. Just saying. Or find a damn roommate. Or move with your boyfriend?”

“We might move...”

“How good is he in bed?”

“Minju...” he said, looking around.

“Come on. Spill the beans.” She laughed.

“He’s good.”

“A bit more...explicit. I promise I’m over 18.”

“Well...he has a big dick.”

“How big?”

“This big...” he said, gesturing with his hands.

“Oh... impressive. I like it. Is he into something kinky? Bondage, a bit of strangulation, maybe edging...”

“God, you are”-

“Amazing?” she asked and smirked at him. “So...?”

“No kinks. He’s pretty tame. I mean, he doesn’t drink any alcohol. But the sex is good, when we have it. He’s very busy, so it’s not that often.”

“That’s sad. They are coming. Act natural.”

“Didn’t know you followed us.” Jinyoung said, laughing. “Aren’t you freezing?”

“A little.” Minju said.

“Should we go inside?” Kyungsoo asked, looking at all of them, but when his gaze fell on Baekhyun, he looked down at their feet.

He sighed as he realized Kyungsoo couldn’t even look at him and tell him he was dating someone. Not that it mattered anymore, it was all out there, and they all knew that.

Chanyeol was still on his phone when they got inside, where it was warm and toasty. He sat down and after a couple of short breaths, he kissed his cheek.

“What was that for?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun shrugged.

“Let’s play a game.” Minju said. “Never have I ever... skinny dipped.”

Jennie and Minseok burst into laughter and raised their hands.

“Shots. You must take shots. Server. Two vodka shots, please!” Minju shouted.

“Never have I ever...” Jennie said, gulping down her shot while Minseok looked like he was chocking. “Never have I ever had sex in the car.”

Baekhyun raised his hand, followed by Jinyoung and Kyungsoo.

“Shots! Shots!” Jennie said, bursting into laughter.

“Never have I ever...” Jinyoung said and put the shot glass on the table, “fucked with someone’s feelings.”

Baekhyun looked around at each of them, before he raised his hand, halfway.

“Asshole.” Jennie said and poured him a shot. “Drink.”

Baekhyun felt hazy already, but he knew why Jinyoung had done it. Not like he judged him or anything. He would have done it as well.

“Who’s the person?” Jennie asked.

“What?!”

“Who did you toy with?”

“Doesn’t matter.” He said. “All in the past. Babe, are you having fun?” he asked, looking at Chanyeol.

“Yeah. I’m kind of sleepy.”

“Do you want to head home?” Baekhyun asked, praying that he would say yes.

Chanyeol nodded, and that’s all that he needed to hear. He stood up, a little shaky on his feet, but Chanyeol’s arm was around his middle, supporting him.

“Sorry, guys, but we are quite tired.” Chanyeol said and placed some dollar bills on the table. “We had an eternal day and we should get some sleep.” he said and leaned into Chanyeol’s touch.

“I hope you didn’t get mad...” Jennie laughed.

“I’m good. Good night.”

They walked in silence towards the car, Chanyeol’s arm still on his body, rubbing circles on his back from time to time, when he sensed he was trembling.

“Are you sure those are your friends?” he asked as they go inside the car.

“Why?”

“Well...just saying. You only seemed close with Minju. Minseok and Jennie were in their own world, just like Jinyoung and Kyungsoo.”

“Whatever.” Baekhyun said, leaning on the window.

The glass was cool on his heated face and he sighed.

“Hey...if it makes you feel any better, I didn’t have fun either.”

“He didn’t even tell me they are thing. Like... I had to find out seeing them kiss outside, like some school kids.”

“Well...you lied to him about this whole thing. Is Kyungsoo the person you”-

“You told me I fucked his feelings, Chanyeol. What the heck. I think he hates me now. And I don’t even understand it. I’ve practically been dating Sehun, but he had no problem. Now, Jinyoung is passive aggressive and Kyungsoo is no longer speaking with me.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think you are that much of a shitty human being. Disorganized, bad with finances and gross, yeah. But you have redeemable qualities.”

“That’s grand, coming from you.”

“I’m a sweetheart.”

“I wouldn’t go that far...” Baekhyun said, looking at him.

The car stopped in front of his building. For a moment, they both looked at each other without saying a word, they key still in ignition. He wondered would happen if he moved his fingers across Chanyeol’s thigh, up, up and touch him through the slacks. Would they go somewhere else, unseen by others, and let go of their bubbling frustrations?

“Do you want to come upstairs?” he asked.

“Huh?”

“Do I need to draw it for you?”

“Baekhyun.”

“I shouldn’t have asked. Good night.” Baekhyun said and got out of the car.

Chanyeol followed him outside and stopped a couple of inches away from him. They were close, but not unbearably so. And none made any movement to erase the gap.

“Did you only ask because you are jealous?”

“Huh?”

“I know you only have one bed so that would entail sleeping next to each other, of course, if you want me to spend the night”-

“Chanyeol. Have you ever dated someone? Not just fucked, but dated?”

“Not really. I’m too busy.”

“So you have no friends, no relationship ever, and you are thirty. Life is more than work, you know, right? I’m not judging but...”

“I knew I shouldn’t have asked you to do this.”

“Why? Because I cracked your shell? You are not this scary dude you tried to be the first time we met? Was that an act?”

“No...”

“I think it was.” Baekhyun said, taking a step closer. “I mean, it worked. You intimidated me. But now I know you are just as screwed up as I am. Maybe we need each other.”

“Why would I need you, except for your citizenship?”

“For starters, you’re talking to someone other than your assistant. Two. You went out and socialized. Three. I’m not a prude or such a shy guy. We can also have sex. It’s up to you.”

“What...” Chanyeol said, mouth agape, staring at him.

Baekhyun burst into laughter.

“You should have seen your face. Dear lord, who are you? And I feared you, can you believe that?!”

“I have standards.”

“So us having sex would decrease them or what?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You implied that. I’m not good enough for your golden dick. I get it.”

“I didn’t say that either. Why would you want us to have sex? This arrangement is solely for the purpose of me getting a Visa and you getting paid.”

“Benefits along the way.” Baekhyun said, shrugging. “I’m a pretty good fuck. Everyone told me that.”

“We...are awkward around each other as it is. But you don’t think that having sex would make things even worse?!” Chanyeol asked.

“Well, there’s only one way to find out.”

“I’m not having sex with you. No way in hell.”

“Fine. Good night.”

“See you on Monday. 8 am. We first need to do the physical examination before the interview. And I scheduled the civil marriage on Tuesday. 3 sharp.” Chanyeol said.

“Fine. Text me the details.” He said and turned around, walking alone and freezing to his apartment.

* * *


	4. SO IT BEGINS

When Monday arrived, Baekhyun woke up in a strange bed with a horrible headache and a dry mouth. The sheets were harsh on his skin, crinkled and cold, and when he glanced on the other side, the spot was empty.

He sighed and stood up, dizzy at the sudden movement. Then he shrieked and grabbed his phone, turning it on.

“FUCK. 7:30. FUCK, HE’S GOING TO KILL ME!”

“Who’s going to kill you?” a voice came from what seemed to be the bathroom, judging by the echo.

The head arrived fast enough, a gathering of long hair falling over the guy’s forehead and touching his shoulders. 

“I have a doctor’s appointment at 8 and I swear to God, I don’t know how the fuck I’m getting there on time.” He said, standing up, tripping on what he discovered to be his pants, and holding onto the nightstand.

“I can drive you.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah.” The mystery guy said, shaking his head and emerging from the bathroom.

He was shirtless and judging from the number of bruises he had starting from his neck down to his abdomen, Baekhyun was more than certain that nothing innocent like  _ crocheting  _ happened between them the night before. Not that he could remember any of it, even though, staring at the other’s abs and muscly arms, he wished he could.

“Get dressed. Not kidding.”

“What’s your name?” Baekhyun asked, picking his pants from the floor.

That’s when it hit him: he was standing in nothing but his naked ass body in front of a complete stranger that he had picked up from somewhere. What that somewhere had been was about to be seen.

“Jaebum.”

“I’m Baekhyun. Or Moron. You can call me that as well.” He said, halfway dressed and looking around for the other pieces of clothing.

“Here, your t-shirt. I think you might have lost your boxers the other night.” Jaebum said, smiling. “Are you hungry?”

“I’m in a hurry,” Baekhyun mumbled as he pulled the t-shirt down his face and wondered how he hadn’t developed pneumonia yet. “Can we go? And talk on the way or something.”

“Sure. This way.”

Jaebum didn’t seem to hurry one bit, however, they got to the car faster than Baekhyun would have hoped. His steps were wobbly, and he had to hold on to Jaebum’s arm, so he wouldn’t plant his face right on the concrete in front of the building.

“You drank too much last night.”

“You didn’t drink?”

“I’m not a light head,” Jaebum said and opened the door to the car. “Where’s the...doctor appointment place?”

“Here,” he said, and pushed the phone with Chanyeol’s message into his hand. “I might puke if I look into my phone. Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“I’m such a failure.”

“Why?”

Baekhyun shrugged, looking through the window. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember something, anything from the other night. But his memories were foggy, hazy, and nothing really made sense. A blur of faces, noises, and sometimes, the image of Jaebum, smiling and kissing him everywhere. He shivered and glanced at him; a pleasant side profile, long, soft hair, and thin fingers.

“We all do stupid shit.”

“I always do stupid shit. You don’t need to make me feel better.”

“Your phone is ringing...” Jaebum said, handing it over to him. 

“Shit. Shit. Shit. Chanyeol, hiiiiiiiiii...”

Baekhyun pushed the phone further away from his ear as Chanyeol was shouting obscenities and cursing him with an extraordinary speed. Then it stopped, and when he put the phone back, he started again.

“I’m sorry, but I’m almost there. Just...stall the doctor a little or something. Bye.” He said and turned off his phone.

“Did you hear anything?”

“Hear that you are a selfish fucking asshole that’s a pathetic excuse of a human and who should be run over by a bus? Yeah...I heard everything.” Jaebum said. 

“It’s so bad.”

“Late for an appointment.”

“You don’t get it. I made a deal with someone to marry him so he’d get a Visa. Damn, I wasn’t supposed to say that, was I?” Baekhyun said, slapping both hands over his mouth.

“Not really, but your secret is safe with me.”

“That’s what everyone who spilled the beans said. Those are the last words of”-

“Calm down.” Jaebum laughed. “I have no one to tell about this.”

“Okay...” Baekhyun said.

“I like you, by the way.”

“Huh?”

Jaebum laughed, squeezing the wheel tighter, and looked at him.

“I think you are cute and funny. You made me laugh a bunch last night. I know you can’t remember anything, but I wish you could. We had fun.”

“I...” Baekhyun whispered, looking at him.

He parked the car, but he hadn’t noticed yet. Jaebum leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. 

“You are there. Good luck.”

“But... can I have your number?”

“I put it in your phone when you weren’t looking. Go.” Jaebum said, laughing. 

Baekhyun got out of the car and ran until his lungs started giving up under their own weight. He pushed the doors open and dashed through the hallways until he saw Chanyeol.

“I’m here. I’m here. Please don’t get mad. Please.”

“You look like shit.”

“I know.”

“Where were you last night?”

“Nowhere.”

“You stink of booze and... God, what is that on your neck? Is that a hickey?” Chanyeol asked just as the door opened.

“Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun?”

“It’s us,” Chanyeol said and pushed Baekhyun inside. 

The control went better than expected; the doctor didn’t even care about doing it right and just asked three questions each before he signed the documents and made them leave the office. Baekhyun even mentally congratulated himself for not worrying about it or coming on time.

But the storm was just about to come, in the shape of a Dior dressed Chanyeol who kept walking faster and faster until Baekhyun had to run to catch up with him.

“I can’t believe you. How are you going to explain that?!”

“Well, we had passionate sex last night, and you showed your dominance by marking me,” Baekhyun said, panting and huffing and puffing, following him to the car. 

”Passionate sex.”

“We are in love. Did you forget that?”

“Why did you have to get so wasted? You stink. Luckily, you have some time to wash and get you something to wear.”

“I look fine,” Baekhyun said as they passed in front of some glass buildings and he could see his reflection. 

His hair was in all directions, his neck filled with bruises of all colors, and his breath smelled...not appealing.

“Maybe you have a point.”

“Maybe?!” Chanyeol said, stopping in front of him. “God. I can’t trust you, that’s clear. How was Kyungsoo in love with someone like you is”-

“Stop it with that. Just stop it with that.” Baekhyun said. “You just like pouring salt over wounds, don’t you?!”

“And you like to fuck with my patience.”

“Do you have any?”

“I swear I’d throw you in front of a fucking car if I didn’t know I’d go to jail,” Chanyeol said, clenching and unclenching his fists.

“Do it. I dare you.” Baekhyun said.

“We need to make you look like you didn’t come out of a dumpster. And someone fucked you last night? Looking like this?”

“The fucking made me look like this. It was that good. You could never.”

“I don’t want to!” Chanyeol said, stopping again to look at him.

“Why?”

“Bb-because”-

“You are scared and a coward. If you had come with me that night, we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“Really?”

“Yeah...”

“You have an obsession with sex. Honestly. Shouldn’t you get it treated?” Chanyeol asked, walking again. “Look, a shop for normal people.”

“Do you think I’m a nymphomaniac?” Baekhyun asked, stopping in his tracks to stare at the other. 

“No... but you talk about it a lot.”

“Because it’s part of life. And I’m supposed to marry you and fake this whole thing. It might be easier to look in love if we actually...had some intimacy. Just saying. We need to live together. Have that crossed your mind?” he said, crossing his arms.

The thought sparked in his mind at that moment, but he didn’t feel like admitting that. Because cold sweats were gathering at the base of his neck, even his stomach grumbled a little. It couldn’t be happening. The deal had seemed sweeter before. It all just turned sour.

“I have a spare bedroom. And you don’t have to worry about rent and utilities.” Chanyeol said and shrugged. “Why is that a problem?”

“I don’t know, alright?!”

“We are getting married, huh?” he asked, rubbing the back of his head, looking down at their feet.

“Tomorrow...it shocked my mom and gammy.”

“So they didn’t take it well?”

“Not sure. But it’s too late to turn around. Come on, I need a turtleneck.”

They entered the shop, where the cheapest item was starting at around $100, and Baekhyun quickly realized that normal people did not mean the same thing for both of them. But Chanyeol was already picking things from the racks, white dress shirts, and silky pants that looked too expensive for the muddy streets. He followed him around, not saying one word, watching his fingers glide over the soft materials, move around with agility and grace. All-day he could look at him. So he sighed, his chest filled with something inexplicable, a strange longing for something he could not pinpoint what it was. 

“What do you think about this?” Chanyeol said and placed a navy sweater over him. “Looks good.”

“What about the hickeys?”

“We’ll say we had passionate sex last night.”

“Okay...” he laughed a little, thinking about Jaebum, coming out of the bedroom, covered in similar-looking bruises. “I like the sweater. It’s soft...” he smiled, touching it between his fingers.

“Uhm...” Chanyeol said, shifting from one foot to the other. “If he asks...how often do we have sex?”

“Do you think he’ll ask?” Baekhyun laughed. 

“Just to agree if he asks.”

“Two times a week? It’s realistic...you’re very busy and tired, so we mostly do it during the weekend.”

“Sounds good to me. Do you snore?”

“No. Do you?”

“No.”

“Good,” Baekhyun said and grabbed the sweater from his hands. “I’m going to get changed.”

When he returned, he blushed a little, knowing that Chanyeol was staring at him. He knew he looked good, heck, even sexy and fuckable, with all his hickeys and bitten lips. His cheeks were flushed, and he thought that could also be part of his look. 

“I like it.”

“Me too.”

“I already paid for the sweater so we can go to the Office,” Chanyeol said, placing his hand on the small of his back. 

“Thanks...”

They were walking in silence, one next to the other, and sometimes the back of their hands were brushing against each other.

“I can help you move your things into my place tonight.”

“Soo soon?”

“Tomorrow we’re getting married. Oh, do you want to invite anyone?” 

“Uhm...Kyungsoo? Or maybe not.”

“Minju?” Chanyeol asked.

“Yeah...I guess she’s the safest choice. She might bake us a cake too.”

They arrived at the Immigration Office just in time, as Ian Higgins opened the white door and welcomed Baekhyun inside, with a smile big enough to make his hamster mustache touch the tip of his nose. 

“Your turn.” He said and Baekhyun gulped down.

He looked one more time at Chanyeol before the door closed behind him.

“So...” Ian Higgins said, placing both arms on the table and looking at him with a big frown. “The medical consult papers?”

“Here. The doc said I’m very healthy.”

“We wouldn’t want a premature death now, would we?” Ian Higgins said, raising an eyebrow. “First, please sign this Affidavit. It is a declaration of honor that you are not lying and...in case you are, this is a legal document that could get you into prison. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Baekhyun said.

He took the pen and signed everywhere Ian Higgins pointed; his fingers were shaking, and the signature looked crooked and stupid, but he had done it.

It was now or never; the consequences of a terrible lie.

“So, Park Chanyeol is your boss, is that correct?”

“He owns the company I work in, yeah.”

“Does he have enough money to support himself?”

“Did you see his clothes? His freaking pajamas are Dior or something. Of course, he has enough money.”

“Good. You met one year ago, is that correct?”

“I was waiting for the bus in the rain when he stopped in front of me with his car... and drove me home.”

“How old is he?”

“30.”

“Do you live together?”

“Not yet. Planning on moving soon.”

“Does he have any pets?”

“A dog, Torus. He’s 3 years old. Very cute.”

“Beside the point.” Ian Higgins said, sighing. “I called your...best friend. Do Kyungsoo.”

“Oh.”

“He confirmed you met Park Chanyeol a year ago. He also confirmed that you are bad with finances. He asked me not to tell you he’s been paying your rent and utilities for the past couple of months. But I have already seen that. Just a little digging.” Ian Higgins smiled.

Baekhyun gulped down. Maybe they caught him. That was it. The thin line between freedom and jail. Between his nice cozy bed and a cold bunk bed.

“I’m shit with money. Chanyeol can tell you that as well.”

“Why isn’t your boyfriend paying for everything?”

“He...didn’t know. I told him, eventually. But he thought that...I am more responsible than this.”

“So you lied to him?”

“Yes.”

“Beside the point. I’m also not interested in your relationship with this Do Kyungsoo. He told me he is dating Park Jinyoung, in his own words, he is not in love with you or trying to break you and Chanyeol apart. Do you have feelings for Do Kyungsoo? Past sexual relations?”

“What is that supposed to mean? Is this important for finding out whether my relationship with Chanyeol is real or what?! Kyungsoo is my best friend, end of the story. And he is in love with Park Jinyoung. They’ve... always been. Childhood friends and everything.”

“Good. Back to you and Park Chanyeol. When did his parents die?”

“A car accident when he was 14. He had lived with his aunt until 18 years old when he moved to NYC.”

“Where did you go for dates?”

Baekhyun closed his eyes, cursing in his mind. That was not in the plan. They had totally forgotten to talk about fucking dates. Dates, who had thought about dates when they couldn’t agree on anything?!

“Not much dating. Chanyeol is very busy, so we mostly ate dinner together and... had sex.”

“When did the relationship turn romantic?”

“Uhm... the second we met? There was that spark”-

“Save that for another time. Who proposed to whom?”

“Chanyeol proposed. He’s the man in the relation.”

“What does your... boyfriend do in the morning?”

“He wakes up at 6:30 and by 7:00 he’s in the kitchen doing e-mails.”

“What time does he arrive from work?”

Baekhyun sighed. 

“Depends. He’s a workaholic. He can be home at 9 sometimes.”

“Does he drink?”

“He doesn’t drink, he hates music on the radio and”-

“That’s plenty. How often do you sleep together?”

“Two times a week, mostly the weekends.”

“His best friend?”

“He has no friends, but if you count his assistant”-

“Name a few qualities.”

“He’s... caring, organized an excellent leader, and quite bossy.”

“Alright. This is enough. Thank you, Byun Baekhyun. Now please ask Mr. Park Chanyeol to come inside.”

Baekhyun sat up from the chair, knowing his ass was dripping wet with sweat. He opened the door with shaking fingers and peeked outside. Then he stepped into the hallway and his eyes met Chanyeol’s. 

“Your turn.”

Chanyeol took a big breath in and got inside, closing the door. He sat down on the very warm and very moist seat. 

“Mr. Park Chanyeol. A couple formalities. Please sign the Affidavit before we can begin.”

Chanyeol took the pen, slippery between his fingers, and signed where Ian Higgins pointed for him. If Baekhyun did it, he could as well. He was a CEO and a heck of a good one; he told himself. 

“So...let’s start with the beginning. How did you two meet?”

“Baekhyun was waiting for the bus in the rain, he was all muddy. So I stopped the car and picked him up. I had seen him before at work, so his face was familiar to me.”

“When did the relationship turn romantic?”

“I suppose from the beginning. He had a way with people, laughing and cracking jokes. I liked that about him. I...” Chanyeol said, looking at his hands and then at the man in front of him. “He makes me happy...”

“Who proposed to who?”

“I proposed. I’m the man in the relationship.”

“Did you meet his parents?”

“Never. He’s only told them about us this weekend. His mother, gammy, and sister. His dad left when he was 16.”

“Okay...who wakes up first?”

“I do. He’s a night owl.”

“Does he drink coffee?”

“He drinks anything.”

“What does he do in the morning?”

“He grumbles and complains about something, but he’s usually late.”

“Are you capable of supporting yourself?”

“I own a company. I suppose I am.”

“Is Baekhyun capable of supporting himself?”

“That’s another question. Not really, he’s careless with his finances.”

“Did you know that his best friend, Do Kyungsoo, has been paying his rent and utilities for the past couple of months?”

“He told me...eventually. I did not know.” Chanyeol said and shook his head.

“Where did you go on dates?”

“We don’t really go on dates. We usually had dinner and sex.”

“Who does the cleaning?”

“Not him. He can barely wash his own clothes.” Chanyeol huffed. 

“Who sleeps on each side?”

“I always sleep on the right side.”

“When did you last have intimate relations?”

“Last night.”

“Thank you, Mr. Park. We will announce to you by phone whether we accept your VISA application.”

“Thank you as well.”

“You’re welcome.”

When he walked outside, his legs were like overcooked pasta. He could barely walk and speak. But he was sweating and mostly wanting to stay in bed and do nothing. 

He had just lied and signed an Affidavit. He could not possibly go to jail.

That was not an option.

“How did it go?” Baekhyun smiled.

“Good? Bad? I do not know.” Chanyeol said, looking around. “That was...horrible.”

“Well, now it’s done. We only have to get married and...no turning back.”

“Do you think we fucked up?”

Baekhyun shrugged, closing the door to the building and looking back. It was rather warm outside, no wind and the sun above their heads, no clouds. He liked it. The perfect weather for strolls and drinking hot chocolate in small cafés. 

“I have a plan,” Baekhyun said, stopping to smile at the other. “Let’s go grab a bite and go for a walk?”

“I...have work.”

“It’s 12 and I’m starving. I can hear your stomach. Come on...” he said and grabbed his hand.

Chanyeol’s eyes darted down at their connected fingers; his mouth opened and closed, unsure what to say. Warm fingers despite the bite from the winter air, a delightful change as his own were icy at the tips. He looked at Baekhyun’s face, the tug at the corner of his lips, a little asymmetrical and droopy, but what made his face so appealing, he thought. 

There was a glint in his eyes as they moved up and down, scanning him. He should have pushed him away or just deny the request. But he sighed and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds. What bad could it do, hanging out with his future scam husband, for a couple of hours?

“Alright...do you know a place?”

“I know one just after that corner. Small and cozy. They make a mean coffee and they have nice food too.”

“Okay. Lead the way.”

“So...should we move my stuff after?” Baekhyun asked, looking at him.

“Yeah.”

“Are you still upset about...the other night?”

“Why?”

He shrugged, kicking a rock and thinking that maybe he didn’t want to marry and then divorce Chanyeol. Just marry him and make them both fall in love. That was not such a bad thought. It would have been so simple. So easy and stable. Having someone by his side all the time, with no fear of misinterpretation or abandonment. 

“I don’t know... should we have any rules? I mean, they will monitor us and shit.”

“Baekhyun...”

“You can call me Baek.”

“B-Baek”-

“This is the place. I’m starving.” Baekhyun said and opened the door, letting Chanyeol step inside first.

He followed him, smiling at the girl behind the counter, and sat down at the table in the back, next to a window. They could look at the street from there and not be seen because of the fake plants and flowers next to them. He liked it. It could be their spot. But he shook his head, giving himself a mental slap. Those were not healthy thoughts. 

“Baek?”

“Huh?”

“You can keep seeing that guy. It’s not like...this is real.”

“Yeah, of course, it isn’t,” Baekhyun said, staring at the menu.

His phone buzzed, so he picked it up and glanced at the message. 

_ Kyungsoo: How did it go? _

He smiled and typed:  _ Ok? Idk, fucked it up...we’ll see. I miss u.  _

_ Kyungsoo: I know _

_ Baekhyun: Tomorrow is the wedding. Coming? _

_ Kyungsoo: OFC. _

_ Baekhyun: <3 _

“He’s coming.” He said.

“Who? The guy from last night? Did you seriously invite him to the wedding?”

“Kyungsoo, you asshole. You didn’t even let me finish.”

“You were unclear.”

“And you assume stuff without asking first. Why would I invite my one-night stand to our fake wedding?”

“Stop shouting that!” Chanyeol said, looking around like a wild animal searching for its predator; in that case, anything that had to do with the USA’s Government. 

“Have you decided what you’d like to order?” the girl behind the counter asked and smiled at them.

Baekhyun smiled back: “A hot chocolate and the menu for the day, please.”

“Alright. What about you?”

“The same?”

“Alright.” She giggled, giving Chanyeol another glance before she left, swaying her hips from side to side, and pushing her ass so that it would stand out. 

“She digs you.”

“Huh?”

“She digs you.”

“Haven’t noticed.”

“Are you usually this oblivious?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well... she wants your number, that’s clear, and I’m sure she’d love to suck your dick. She was undressing you with her eyes.” Baekhyun said, looking back at her as she turned behind the counter. 

“No, she doesn’t.”

“That’s why you are 30 and single.”

“You’re also single.”

“By choice. But I have plenty of sex. There’s a difference.”

“Look, sex and relationships aren’t everything.”

“Money isn’t everything either. We have different views on what is important. I think the truth lies somewhere in the middle.” Baekhyun said, placing his chin on the back of his hands. 

“Anyway...should we buy rings?”

“I forgot about rings. We can go ring shopping.” He grinned.

“You have thin fingers.”

“Delicate. Good for a piano. I kind of miss it, sometimes.”

So, after eating and bickering some more about which dog breed was better or who could eat faster, they headed towards the first jewelry shop to get the rings. Which turned to be rather a challenge, as most rings were too big for Baekhyun and too small for Chanyeol. Therefore, after the fifth try, as the third was not lucky in the slightest, they settled for two simple, silver wedding bands that did not slide around and cut any blood circulation. They fit and Baekhyun had been staring at for the entire walk back to the car. 

Chanyeol was wearing his too, not that it mattered, but his chest was growing warmer by the minute, knowing that anyone looking at them would think they were a couple, a pair. Together in shit and good shit as well. And that was comforting.

Only that between them a prison sentence and $30000 were hanging, laughing in his face. 

They arrived at his apartment one hour later, caught in traffic, listening to whatever jazz band Chanyeol liked. Packing proved easier than he had imagined. He didn’t own that many things.

Most of the stuff fit in the 3 boxes Chanyeol had bought from the convenience store.

Clothes in one. Random shit in another, and more random shit in the last one.

The apartment was empty, their steps and voices echoing between the walls and floor.

“So... that’s that,” Baekhyun said, turning around on the heels of his feet, looking at the white walls and the dirty glass.

There was no more of that apartment or of Kyungsoo plopped on his bed, complaining about the smell or how hot or cold it was. No more.

“I’ll miss this place.”

“How long have you been living here?”

“2 years and a half. Minju found it for me. God, I’ll miss this shitty rat hole. It’s so ugly...” Baekhyun whispered, feeling his bottom lip tremble a little.

It was not happening. It couldn’t be.

“Baek. It’s not like this apartment will die or anything. Plus, it’s only temporary, moving together. You can keep it...”

“What’s the point? I can’t even pay rent for it.”

“I can pay rent for it.”

“Why?!”

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol asked, holding one box of crap in his arms.

He looked weird in there, in his expensive suit, holding a brown cardboard box that was already collecting dust bunnies. 

“I’m moving with you for free, you pay me, and now you want to pay my rent? Is this some pity party or what now?” Baekhyun asked. “Like... I thought I’d love having a sugar daddy, but now I feel like I really have a sugar daddy. And...you don’t even like my company. Or want me for sex.”

“I need you for my VISA. Isn’t that enough?”

“I kind of wish you needed me for...other reasons,” Baekhyun said, staring him in the eyes. 

“Like what?”

Baekhyun chewed so hard on his bottom lip that he made it bleed. He sucked on the blood that tasted like iron and he felt like puking.

“I know you aren’t stupid, but God, you really are right now. Don’t you get it? Real or not, we’re getting fucking married and I can never say...when I get married for real that it’s my first time? Gammy is now excited and wants to meet you because she’s 80 and she might not live so much longer. But this is a fake, and you don’t even find me attractive.”

“I find you attractive.”

“No, you don’t. And now I wonder why was I so stupid to just...not fall for Kyungsoo and just...I really want someone to love me, you know? I thought Sehun loved me, but he didn’t. And now I’m stupid and telling you all of this like you gave a damn about my life.”

“I give a damn...” Chanyeol said, placing the box down at their feet. “You are annoying but... I had fun, these past few days.”

“Sorry, for that.”

“Why?”

“Just because...anyway. Uhm..”

“Baek,” Chanyeol said, taking a step forward, and another, and another, until they were inches apart.

He wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s body, keeping him at a safe distance at first until he heard him sigh, breath cast over his neck. Then, he closed his distance and really hugged him, to feel the warmth of his body and the tickle of breath on his skin.

“You are kind of cutting my breath...”

“Huh?”

“Chan... yeol, you’re fucking squeezing me.”

“Oh, sorry.” He said and took a couple of steps back. “Was that...good?”

“Bear hug at its finest. You are as delicate as a rock falling. But yeah, it was good.” Baekhyun smiled.

“I think I need to apologize a little.”

“For what?”

“For... treating you like shit and saying all that mean stuff the first time we met. I thought if I intimidated you, I would... have some leverage. And I...”

“You thought I was dumb and an idiot.”

“Something like that,” Chanyeol said.

“Do you still think that?”

“You are an idiot, but a likable one. Sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted.” Baekhyun smiled. “Thanks. You are a good friend.”

“You too.”

Friends, he thought. So they have entered the territory starting with  _ f  _ which could end in  _ “ds”  _ or  _ “ck”  _ or anything else. But those were the most important, and Baekhyun was not sure when one could stop and the other begin. 

“Friends, huh?” Chanyeol asked, taking a box while Baekhyun grabbed the other lighter two so that they covered his face. “That’s a first.”

“Well, tonight, it’s a slumber party.”

“Huh?”

“We can do some bachelor party, the two of us. Drink a shit ton of beer and eat crap. Do you want to try smoking?”

“Maybe?”

“Good. And alcohol.”

“Baek.”

“As friends, we should do some stupid shit. Please?”

“You are a destructive influence.”

“I know.” Baekhyun laughed. 

* * *


	5. READY, SET, MARRIED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite proud of myself for writing this whole chapter in one day. I didn't expect myself to post so soon, but here it is :D  
> Hope you'll enjoy the new developments hihi *evil laugh*

Torus welcomed them as the door opened; he was jumping up and down, from Chanyeol to Baekhyun, until Baekhyun picked him up in his arms and kissed the white spot between his eyes.

“You might have a fan.”

“Of course I have. I’m irresistible, you shall see.”

Chanyeol laughed, placing the two brown shopping bags on the kitchen counter.

“I’ll go grab the boxes.”

“I can help,” Baekhyun said, looking at him.

“You can do the groceries.”

“We need to talk about that.”

“About what?”

“Splitting money on food and crap. Toothpaste, toilet paper?” Baekhyun said, kissing Torus again and squeezing him against his chest.

Chanyeol sighed, rolling his eyes. He took a couple of steps back and opened the front door, leaving without another word. Only the beer and the pack of cigarettes with the lighter remained on the counter, as he put everything where he saw fit.

Baekhyun smiled, weighting the pack between his fingers; he ripped the plastic and placed it on the table, unsure where the bin was.

The door opened soon after, Chanyeol with a tower of three boxes in his arms. He strode towards him and picked the top one, so he could see his red and sweaty face.

“I could’ve helped.”

“It’s fine.”

“Are you always like this?”

“How?”

“Avoiding my questions.”

“What questions?”

Baekhyun burst into laughter and put the brown box on the table. He took the pack again and took a cigarette out of it; slipped it between his lips and grabbed the neon green lighter, which also had a flashlight at one end.

“Do you have a balcony?”

“Window?”

“Come on...” he said, opening the window in the kitchen and lighting the cigarette.

It would have been a lie denying that he hadn’t missed the taste of smoke and the way it was filling his lungs, making him lighter and light-headed for a couple of seconds.

Chanyeol took one, placed it between his lips with trembling fingers, and took the lighter from Baekhyun. He coughed twice, staring at the red end and then up at the other.

“You should breath it into your mouth first and then lungs. It’s easier. Don’t keep it in your mouth, it tastes like dirty socks.”

“It does...” Chanyeol coughed. “I kind of feel...less stressed?”

“Yeah...” he laughed, leaning on the sill. “Still avoiding my question.”

“Baek...”

“Really,” he said, watching the cigarette hanging from between his long fingers. “We should split some expenses. If not, I’ll feel like taking advantage and I don’t want that, no matter how much you think I’m just a leach.”

“I never said you are a leach, and I apologized,” Chanyeol said, breathing again from the cigarette, this time coughing just a little. “It’s weird asking you for money.”

“Because I’m poor?”

Chanyeol sighed, wrapping an arm around his body and bringing him closer. Baekhyun’s eyes opened wide, and he almost pushed him away before he relaxed in his hold and leaned his head on his arm, as he couldn’t reach his shoulder.

“$100 a week?”

“Isn’t that steep?”

“$75?” he laughed, looking down at Baekhyun’s face.

“Deal.”

But then the arm left his body and the lingering warmth. He was suddenly cold and shivering from the loss of touch.

“We should move the stuff into the spare bedroom.”

“I like the mattress. Very soft. Uhm...should I wear anything special for tomorrow?”

“A suit?” Chanyeol shrugged.

“I thought so too. Do you want pictures?”

“I think we must make it look real. Maybe frame a few.”

“That’s a good idea.”

So for the rest of the evening, they moved the three boxes inside the rather empty room. They started with the one that had clothes in it and Chanyeol arranged them on a hanger, based on color and thickness, so they wouldn’t get stained or crumpled. There was plenty of space in the closet, too much so that only a third of it was occupied.

Then the two other boxes came, a ps3, a controller, and some figurines stacked inside one and other random crap in the other. The room still looked empty, despite the shit on the shelves, the night tables, and the huge League of Legends poster on one wall.

In the end, they both had a beer in one hand, standing on the edge of the bed, all in silence. It was odd how his life had changed so much in so little time. Or that two-and-a-half years could so easily fit in three boxes. He looked at the silver band, shining in the light, and twisted his hand on each side to stare at how smooth and perfect it looked.

It had some weight, and he sighed. Marriage. It seemed like a joke because it was, but he couldn’t shake the delight spurring from the thought of living in a pleasant house and everyone at least thinking that he hit the jackpot.

“Beer is bitter.” Chanyeol broke the silence.

“You don’t like it?”

“I do...it makes me feel a little dizzy too. Happy?”

Baekhyun laughed, looking down at their feet. He had a black sock and one with red dots on it. Chanyeol’s were both black and matching, his feet double his size. In fact, Chanyeol was double the size and taking double space, on the bed, in the car, everywhere.

That made his stomach tingle with warmth; it was spreading to his chest and then he made the mistake to stare at his thigh and further up, at his pelvic region.

He wondered how big he was.

“That’s how alcohol should be. Make you happy.”

“Are you happy?” Chanyeol asked, looking at him. “You always look...happy.”

“And now you wonder if it’s just all fake and I’m in fact depressed and suicidal?” Baekhyun asked, raising both eyebrows up and down until they both burst into laughter. “But to answer your question, not always. I have difficulties, like everyone. And you?”

He poked his finger into his thigh and Chanyeol jolted about and then shook his head with a burst of laughter. His cheeks were rosier and Baekhyun grinned to himself.

“I don’t really know. Haven’t thought about it.”

“You should. Anyway, my mission will be to make you as happy as possible.”

“Why?”

“Why, why?”

“Baek...”

“I should find you a nickname as well.”

“Why?”

“That’s what couples do.”

“Baek... I don’t like nicknames.”

“It can be short and sweet. Like Yeol? What do you say about Yeol?”

“Sounds fine.”

“Of course it does. Yeol. Yeolyeolyeolyeolyeolyeolyeolyeol”-

“Okay, I got the point!” Chanyeol said, covering his mouth with both hands until all the noises ceased and they were both staring at each other.

The warm breath was all over his skin and the slight moisture from the lips he was just pressing with his fingers. He removed them and his arms fell limp against his body, staring at the bottle of beer on the floor.

“Yeol?”

“Huh?”

He bit his lip and moved his hand to hold Chanyeol’s, but then he changed his mind and punched him in the shoulder.

“What was that for?”

“Your hand was sweaty, just saying. Does my presence make you shy and anxious? Does it make you feel...horny?” he said, his face inching closer, his eyes bigger and then he burst into laughter, falling on his back on the bed.

“So funny. Aren’t you so funny? My throat is killing me from your cigarette.”

“You say it like I made you do it.”

“You kind of did. Anyway. I’m going to sleep and you should too.”

“Such an old man,” Baekhyun said. “Now get out of my room, grandpa. Don’t forget to take your teeth out.”

Chanyeol stood up, taking the beer bottle with him and closing the door with a rater audible huff.

He would have rather had Chanyeol sleep in the same room with him, as the space was so big and strange. His new home.

But that was not an option, and he knew it well. Then, he remembered Jaebum and his bruised neck and chest, his deep voice, and warm laughter.

He had the urge to pick his phone and call him. What bad could it do? He even had Chanyeol’s approval. But, proud of his better judgment, he didn’t do it.

It was late, and he was drowsy, not really in the mood for sex or being sexy and entertaining to someone he barely knew. Not that Chanyeol was less of a stranger, but at least, he had got to know him a little and figured a way to work with all his weirdness and tics.

His eyelids were heavy and lead poured into his body, so he didn’t even bother to go wash or brush his teeth. He slipped under the covers, hoping to fall asleep fast enough.

But as the shadows kept changing and the wind starting blowing, sleep was not coming. Not in the slightest.

Baekhyun was shifting from one side to the other, kicking his feet and listening to the sounds in the house; the rustle of branches hitting the windows, a creak from the floor, or a screech coming from outside. The sirens and the traffic were soothing, reminding him of his old flat, the noise and lack of quiet. Even though the bed was comfortable, he was missing the hardness of the old mattress and the odd spring poking his back.

He stood up from the bed, opened the door, and went inside the living room. Turning on the TV, he sat down on the couch, covered himself with a blanket, and soon enough, Torus was sitting on his lap, snoring away.

Baekhyun sighed, brushing his fingers through the soft fur. He missed home, and he missed his mother’s laughter and gammy’s food. Marriage and money did not sound so good out of the sudden, but he could not admit that, not even to himself.

When morning came, his back was hurting and his neck aching.

“You slept here?” Chanyeol asked from the kitchen table.

It smelled like coffee and bacon. And eggs. His stomach grumbled.

“Couldn’t sleep so... sorry about that.” He said, standing up, still covering himself with the blanket.

“It’s fine. I made breakfast.”

“Thanks.”

“Go take a shower first, you look like shit.”

“Aren’t you a sweetheart?”

But Baekhyun took a shower and used all of Chanyeol’s products, which were surprising of the cheap kind, at the drugstore. Nothing fancy, just regular man pine scents. A shampoo bottle, one conditioner, shower gel, shaving cream, and toothpaste. That was it. No expensive face cream or scrubs and other contraptions.

When he came out, he smelled better and felt lighter. He took a cigarette from the pack and lighted it, sitting in front of the open window. The air was biting his skin, but he didn’t mind it.

“You’re going to get sick.”

Baekhyun shrugged.

“Still alive.”

“I made eggs and bacon. And coffee.”

“Thanks. I’ll come in a sec.”

But Chanyeol joined him and lighted a cigarette of his own; they sat shoulder to shoulder in silence, and he thought he could get used to that. A routine.

“You could have woken me up.”

“Huh?”

“Last night...” Chanyeol said. “When you couldn’t sleep.”

“And ruin your sleep?”

“I couldn’t sleep either...”

“Oh.”

“Was it because we are getting married today?”

Chanyeol shrugged, staring at a spot outside.

“I guess so.”

“Yeah...me too.”

Baekhyun ate breakfast and then stared at his wardrobe for what felt like an eternity. There was nothing good to wear among all his clothes. He heard movement from the other room and Torus barking. Then, a knock and he opened the door.

“Baek...”

“I have nothing to wear.”

“Really? I’d borrow you some stuff, but I don’t think it will fit.”

“I KNOW. The Dior suit your assistant bought me.” Baekhyun grinned, taking it from the hanger and throwing the clothes on the bed.

“Oh, speaking of that. Lisa is coming to the ceremony.”

“Your assistant?”

“I mean... she’s kind of my friend? You have Kyungsoo and Minju and me...”

“You know you have them as well, right?” Baekhyun asked, looking at him.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means, you can hang out with them. They don’t bite. Jinyoung, Minseok, whoever you like.”

“Oh...” Chanyeol said, brushing his fingers through his hair. “That’s kind of you.”

“I’m a sweetheart, I know. Now get your ass out of here, because I need to turn into Prince Charming for this crap.”

And when he looked in the mirror, after he had got dressed and styled his hair, he looked a million times better than in the morning. He smelled of citrus perfume and his cheeks were glowing from the moisturizer he had used.

Now, that was a wedding look. But the low key, nothing too in your face. Just right.

Chanyeol had a white shirt and black slacks and a vest. However, he wore a white rose in the pocket of his blazer and gave one to Baekhyun as well.

“For good luck,” Chanyeol said.

“Good luck.”

He called Kyungsoo and Minju once in the car and they had already arrived at the Courthouse, Lisa as well. They were the last to get there but on time.

Everyone looked festive and Baekhyun’s heart swelled a little as Kyungsoo hugged him and whispered you got this. He was holding Chanyeol’s hand for the pictures they took in front of the courthouse, smiling and leaning onto one another. Then, they each took a picture with the rest and one big group shot by a passerby.

It was time to go inside and the entire ceremony did not last very long; they listened to the speech, Baekhyun shifting from one foot to the other, brushing his sweaty palms to his pants, and then it was time to sign the papers.

And done. Married.

“Should we... kiss for a picture? To make it more... realistic?” Baekhyun asked, looking at Chanyeol staring at the piece of paper in his hands.

“What?”

“Should we kiss for a picture? We need some nice photos.”

“Oh, yeah, sure, whatever.”

Chanyeol was red in the face and sweaty as ever. From his forehead to his temples and the top of his lips, he was glistening in the sunlight outside. They chose a bench in a park and Baekhyun wished it was summer and green everywhere. That’s why people don’t marry in winter. Everything was dull and grey. At least if they had some snow to make up for the bare bushes and ground without a trace of vegetation.

They sat on the bench, with enough space for another person between them.

“You should sit closer, come on,” Minju said, holding her camera. “Don’t be shy.”

Baekhyun smiled and shifted and shifted until their thighs were pressed together. His fingers found the other’s fingers and so he leaned in and kissed his cheek as Minju snapped photo after photo.

“Change positions?”

Baekhyun gulped down and then sat down on Chanyeol’s lap.

“Is this okay?” he whispered.

He nodded and so Baekhyun wrapped both arms around his neck and smiled at the camera; then, he looked up at Chanyeol and Chanyeol at him, and maybe, just maybe, they looked in love.

Not that he felt in love, because his knees were too bony and he was too warm; sweat covered Chanyeol’s neck, droplets dripping down. Chanyeol stood up and he lost his balance, moving forward as gravitation was making him and the asphalt was closer and closer to his face until something caught him mid-fall.

That something was Kyungsoo.

“Sorry, fuck. Uhm, Minju, do you think we have enough photos?”

“Yeah, I guess so. Do you mind if I ask you something?”

“What?” Baekhyun said, coming to his wobbly feet.

“Is this... fake?”

“What?!”

“You two are awkward as heck. As awkward as two people that barely know each other.” Minju said, both hands on her hips.

Lisa was on her phone, and Baekhyun was glad for that.

“Fuck.”

“Baekhyun...”

“Really, Chanyeol? Really? Yeah, this is fake because he needs a damn Visa so I agreed to marry him. We don’t even like each other that much.”

“I knew it,” Minju said, and then covered her mouth with both hands.

Kyungsoo was silent, watching them from a distance.

“You all must promise to keep this secret. Got it?” Chanyeol said. “If it comes out”-

“Our asses go to jail.”

“Does she know?” Minju asked, pointing towards Lisa.

“Yeah...it was her idea.” Chanyeol sighed.

“What?”

“Well, I guess we have enough awkward pictures for an eternity.”

“I have a plan. Let’s all go get smashed in the middle of the day.” Minju said. “We all need it.”

“The smartest thing someone said all day,” Baekhyun said, taking the cigarette pack from his pocket.

“You said you stopped.” Kyungsoo smiled.

“I lied.”

“Give me one.”

They started walking in silence, one next to the other, as Minju, Lisa and Chanyeol were in the back.

“I should have told you about Jinyoung and me. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“It kind of happened, and I was very... unsure of the whole thing.”

“Are you happy?”

Kyungsoo smiled, a big dumb grin, and nodded; Baekhyun followed and stopped, hugging him tightly.

“Then I’m happy as well. Always.”

“Are you happy?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then I’m not that happy either. Until you are...” Kyungsoo whispered.

They all went to the closest bar they could find; the air was too chilly, biting at their fingers and turning the ear lobes red and aching. Inside was warm, a little too warm, but they all gathered around a table and ordered tequila.

“Well, cheers to Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s fake marriage. To the Parks!” Minju said, raising her glass to clink it against the others in one big clutter until they all started laughing.

Chanyeol stared a little at his drink before he finished it in one big gulp. His eyes were tearing afterward and Baekhyun placed a hand on his back, rubbing circles.

“You good?”

“Tequila is really strong.” He said.

“Don’t get smashed.”

“I’ll try,” he said, and ordered another round.

The bar was empty, except for them. Minju’s laugh was clear even through the loud music, and her eyes glistened as she stood upon the table and took two shots.

Lisa followed her, suddenly not so quiet, and they started dancing together. It wasn’t sexy in the slightest, as they kept bumping chests or jumping up and down, making the table and everything clatter.

But no one was paying any attention to them. Baekhyun dragged Chanyeol from his seat and spun him around until they were both dizzy and holding onto each other for balance.

It was not even 3 in the afternoon, but their walk home was not a straight line. Chanyeol could not even remember where he had left the car and Kyungsoo followed suit with that conclusion.

So they crowded inside a taxi, Lisa in the front, and Minju standing somewhere on Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s lap.

“I think I might throw up...” she whispered, but then burst into laughter as Baekhyun started tickling her.

“I might throw up as well...” is what Chanyeol said, pressing his head on the frosty glass.

They arrived in front of his house, surprised they could remember the correct address. But the door would not open on its own, and Chanyeol couldn’t find the keys. So Baekhyun was looking under every pot or piece of earth to find a spare key.

“FOUND IT!” Chanyeol said, jumping around, holding a set of keys. “They were in my pocket the whoooole time!”

They got inside, stumbling and dropping the key well too many times to keep count. In the end, the door closed shut behind them and it was quiet.

Baekhyun could hear his breath, and he didn’t particularly like that. Then he glanced at Chanyeol, who was staring at him.

“I think...” he whispered, touching his face with the tips of his fingers. “I want to kiss you.”

Baekhyun bit his lower lip, stepping closer to him. They both smelled of booze and cigarettes, but he didn’t mind that. It was so hot coming from Chanyeol. The prim and proper Chanyeol.

He laughed and jumped into his arms, smashing their lips together, hard enough to groan in pain as their teeth chattered.

“Maybe not like this...”

“I’m so drunk...” Chanyeol said, kissing his cheeks and the side of his mouth.

He was nuzzling behind his ear, warm breath making his skin prickle.

“Me too. I want to fuck you.”

“Baek...” Chanyeol said, brushing a couple of stray hair strands from his face.

“Do you want to fuck me?”

“I want to fuck you...” he said and kissed him on the lips, this time slow and soft.

Chanyeol’s hand was cupping his face, thumb moving up and down, tracing patterns on the skin. But then, because everything good has an ending, the bile gathered in the back of his throat and he pushed him away.

“Did I do anything wrong?”

“I’m going to puke!” Baekhyun said before he ran straight to the bathroom and sat right in front of the toilet.

Chanyeol followed and crouched next to him on the floor.

“You...should...leave.”

“I’m fine.” He said, gathering all his hair so that it was out of the way.

Baekhyun’s throat was aching, but he couldn’t stop, as the rather transparent liquid was pouring out of his mouth. “God...” he said, with tears in his eyes. “I hate this.”

“I might...” Chanyeol said and pushed Baekhyun to the side, as he hugged the toilet bowl and puked his guts out while Baekhyun returned the service, and held his hair.

They both brushed their teeth after, not looking at their reflections in the mirror. It wasn’t even that late in the day, but his head was spinning and he couldn’t last wide awake any longer.

He followed Chanyeol into the bedroom, not bothering to notice that the room looked different from his own. Only when the door closed and the other pulled the blazer and dressed shirt off, did he realize he was gawking at a semi-nude Chanyeol.

“Uhm...”

“You can sleep here if you want.”

“Is that the alcohol speaking?”

“Maybe.” Chanyeol shrugged and took off his pants and socks as well.

He was in his boxers, ass a little too flat for Baekhyun’s liking, but he could work with that. There was one long scar across his thigh that didn’t grow any hair.

“Do you have any clothes for me?” he asked, discarding on the floor each piece of clothing until he was standing naked, except for the underwear in front of him.

“Yeah...one moment.”

Chanyeol stepped towards the nightstand, but his walk was wobbly, so Baekhyun burst into laughter, looking at him.

“What?”

“You look stupid.”

“Thanks.”

“Like...a naked dinosaur or something. Your skin is so pink, you know?”

“And you have a lot of moles,” Chanyeol said, throwing a t-shirt at him.

It said Pussycat dolls and Baekhyun giggled again, tears forming in his eyes. He threw himself on the blanket, covering his body with it up to his chin.

“Comfortable.”

“Sooo comfortable...” he said, stretching like an overgrown cat. “I guess fucking is out of the question.”

“I might puke on you.” Chanyeol laughed, moving next to him on the bed.

“We are drunk,” Baekhyun said, glancing at him and tracing the contours of his face with the tips of his fingers. “So I can say that I like you... and I don’t mind being married to you. You are fun like this."

“You make me happy,” Chanyeol said and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Yeah...?”

“I’ve never been this happy in my life. Like today.”

They both giggled, getting closer, and Baekhyun rested his head on the other’s chest, hearing his heartbeat and breathing over the top of his head. One arm came to rest on the small of his back, rubbing circles. Warm, everything was delightfully warm and soft, from the skin of his legs to the sheets and the t-shirt he was wearing.

It was quiet, and he wished for time to stop and to be forever in that state; he had to worry about nothing at last. His brain was too inebriated and unbothered by the reality of any spoken words.

“I think I’m falling in love with you.” He said. “When you don’t make me so mad that I want to punch you in the face.”

“I’d throw you out the window,” Chanyeol said.

“You’d go to jail.”

“And you to hell.”

“We’ll both go to hell, admit that.”

“No. I’m nicer.”

“You are not.”

“Of course I am. I let you sleep in my bed.”

“I am honored, your majesty.”

“You should be.”

“Asshole.”

* * *


	6. TAKING IT SLOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello  
> this chapter is much shorter, but i have lost all my energy to exams and work  
> however, if you happen to read this chapter, i would highly recommend listening to this song while doing so  
> [Day6-Dance Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NAW0idSQ6Zs&ab_channel=JYPEntertainment)  
> hope you'll enjoy :)

When he woke up, a couple of things were not quite right. 

First, when he opened his eyes, one heck of a pounding headache welcomed him, throbbing in the back of his head. 

Second, after a not so detailed inspection of his surroundings, he had figured that it could not be his room, the one he had woken up in. After a third inspection, he even guessed so much that he was in a different house altogether. 

Therefore, he had a couple of questions, which received an answer rather quickly. Torus jumped on him, licking his face as his life depended on it; he burst into a fitful of giggles at the same time as his stomach was grumbling and twisting. 

The smell of bacon and coffee was seeping into the room, waking him up from the bed and dragging his feet to the kitchen, not before he grabbed the pack of cigarettes and the lighter.

“Morning,” he said, opening the window to smoke.

Chanyeol had his back turned towards him, but he heard the footsteps on the tiles and his breath when he stopped next to him.

“Give me one.”

“I thought you hated smoking,” Baekhyun said, grinning, but complied and even lighted it for him.

“Remind me to never get drunk with you, ever again.”

“Enlighten me,” he said, blowing out smoke and watching it disappear.

The air outside was crisp, a few puddles here and there, and the sound of a siren cracking the rather monotonous chatter of the traffic. Yellow taxis and a few crows on the electrical cords, staring at shiny objects on the street. A typical morning, however, his headache was whispering otherwise. 

“You don’t remember a thing?”

“The last thing I can remember is that Minju was dancing on that table.”

Chanyeol shook his head, bumping into his shoulder; his hair was in all directions and his cheeks still imprinted with the crinkles of the pillows. A cigarette between his fingers and dark circles underneath his eyes. He did not look so perfect. However, he looked desirable. 

“It’s for the best, then.”

“Why, did I say or do anything stupid?” Baekhyun said in a burst of laughter.

“We puked our guts and then... we fell asleep.”

“In the same bed?” he asked, winking.

“Only because we were drunk. It won’t happen again.”

“Oh...”

Baekhyun looked down, trying not to say anything else, anything stupid. But he couldn’t stop the disappointment slowly gathering in his heart. Because standing there, only in the _ Pussycat Dolls  _ t-shirt, smoking with Chanyeol, he thought he could do it every single day.

Drunk or sober. He wished he could remember a little of last night to throw it into his face. But he couldn’t. Not even squeezing his eyes helped one bit. 

“I should get dressed.”

“I made breakfast,” Chanyeol said. “For you...” 

“You don’t have to bother, you know? It’s not like someone is watching us here to see whether we act like husbands.”

“Right, you’re right.”

“I’ll eat only if you stay with me?” Baekhyun asked, throwing the cigarette through the window.

“Don’t do that.”

“What?!”

“That. We need an ashtray. Come on. We could get fined.”

“And that’s the biggest one of your concerns?”

“Baek...”

“Don’t Baek me around,” he said, taking a couple of steps back to look at him. 

Chanyeol, still in the t-shirt from the other night, smelling like cheap pine scents and cooking him breakfast. Marriage.

It was a funny word, even funnier staring at their wedding bands. So he put some music on, the one Chanyeol hated with a passion and started dancing around the kitchen.

“What are you doing?”

“Dancing, come on! With me!” he said, jumping around, grabbing his hands to pull him closer and spin him around, not really in rhythm.

But it didn’t matter, seeing Chanyeol smile and following his moves, shaking his butt and bumping chest.

“I feel good, baby, I feel great. Who cares we look crazy? Dance with me.” Baekhyun sang along, laughing.

He wrapped both arms around his neck, standing on his tiptoes to kiss him on the lips, and then kept jumping around the room, closing his eyes.

“I feel good, baby, I feel great! Dance with me!” he shouted, going back to Chanyeol to grab his arm and spin him around while they were both jumping and singing along to the song.

“What was that for?” Chanyeol said, only a whisper, heavy breathing when the music stopped.

“The kiss?”

“Yeah...”

“Can’t I kiss you?” He asked, looking into his eyes and licking his bottom lip, tongue darting over a sore crack in the skin. 

“Baek, I’m not sure fooling around would do us any good.”

“Party pooper,” Baekhyun said, letting his arms fall next to his body.

He took a couple of steps back and sighed. The t-shirt had ridden up above his thighs, caught in the hem of his boxers. 

‘We are married, you can’t even call it fooling around anymore. Do I disgust you this much? Or...am I just a pity project for you?” Baekhyun asked, pulling the t-shirt down, suddenly feeling too exposed, too naked for his own good.

“I didn’t say that. But you are moving things too fast.”

“It was a fucking kiss. Kids kiss like that when they are 7. I haven’t frenched you.”

“I should pay you half of the sum. You kept your promise.”

“Are you fucking serious? I don’t want your money. Please, spare me your pity.”

“What pity? I promised to give you $15000 once we”-

“I don’t need your money. Keep them. You’d make me feel so cheap like I’m selling myself.”

“Baek.”

“Don’t bother,” he said and turned around, running inside his bedroom.

He closed the door and sat on the bed, staring at the ceiling. With clenched fists, he kicked the bed and pressing his face into the pillow; he screamed, feeling the tears gather in his eyes.

By the time he got dressed to look somewhat presentable, Chanyeol was waiting for him in front of the entrance door, playing with Torus. 

“Ready? We’re late.”

“I don’t care. I expect the $15000 deposit by tonight. And basically, I don’t really need to work anymore,” Baekhyun said.

“What are you...?”

“I’m resigning from my job, that’s what I’m saying.”

“Baek, that’s exactly the irresponsible behavior I was talking about. Without a job”-

“I live with you. I don’t need to pay rent or utilities or buy groceries. Why the fuck would I need a job? You said it yourself, I’m irresponsible, so why does it matter just now?” he said, opening the door.

“It’s like... I’ve married a child. One big child who doesn’t know how to take no for an answer. You think you are punishing me? You are punishing yourself.”

“Whatever.”

“Fuck up your life, I don’t care.”

The entire car ride was quiet and far too long for his taste. He could cut the tension with a knife and it would have not been enough. Not enough. 

When they arrived, it was nearing 10 and Chanyeol was already running on the stairs, not waiting for him or for the elevator. 

Kyungsoo was in his office, as usual, nose scrunched and face too close to the computer screen.

“You are late.”

“I know I am late. I want to sign the resignation papers.”

“What? Has that tequila fucked your mind or something?” Kyungsoo asked, finally looking at him, pushing the glasses on his nose.

“No...” he said and closed the door to the office.

He sat on the seat and stared down at his feet.

“I had a fight with Chanyeol and I might have... said that to him. Just to spite him.”

“Why?”

“He... we... I kind of kissed him, but he said we are moving too fast or something. And then he just told me about the fucking $15000 and I lost it.”

Kyungsoo shook his head and sighed.

“I don’t get why you are so stubborn.”

“Me neither. I think he hates me now.”

“Well, he’s not me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Baekhyun asked.

“I’ve always been too... forgiving with you. Luckily, I’m not your husband.”

“That was a low blow.”

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo said, chewing his thumb. “You know, the difference between Jinyoung and you is that he is not a spoilt prick who likes to make the rest suffer when he suffers.”

“You held that for some time, huh? Comparing me to Jinyoung.”

“Don’t take it like that. See?” Kyungsoo said, standing up to sit on the desk and look at him. “I’ve never been totally honest with you... I”-

“You liked me for a bit?”

Kyungsoo laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. He started to chewing his thump and staring down at his other hand.

“I liked you for a bit... longer than I would like to admit, but I liked you because when you are not a fucking pain in the ass you... have a knack to make people happy around you. I liked that feeling. So I let a ton of shit slide thinking that you might fall in love with me? Only that you didn’t, and thank God for that because I swear, we would have hated each other in the end.”

“Well, you are too short.”

“Thanks.”

“I like tall guys who can take care of me.”

“That was a low blow.”

“Sorry. Hey, you know I love you, right? Not in the “ _ I’d fuck your brains out”  _ way, but I love you in the “ _ I would donate you a kidney” _ way _. _ ”

“So...back to my point. Jinyoung is”-

“You have a thing for self-entitled pricks.”

“Jinyoung is not self-entitled.”

“Oh, come on. He’s so smug and proud of himself that his perfect face is on television and girls and women have wet dreams about his dick. Don’t tell me you aren’t sometimes jealous,” Baekhyun said. 

“Sometimes. But he’s not like that... I mean, not all the time. Not to me.”

“He knows about your crush, right? Because he hates me more than usual.”

“Of course I told him.”

“Of course I told him,” Baekhyun said, rolling his eyes. “So, what was the point?”

“Why don’t you take it slow with Chanyeol? That’s what I was trying to say.”

“I am taking it slow!” he said, standing up and raising both arms to the ceiling, like the deity for love would come down and enlighten him.

Instead, Kyungsoo was still there, watching him with one raised eyebrow. And Kyungsoo was no deity, even though he could cook some mean chili. 

“No, you aren’t. Show him you can be mature. Buy groceries, clean the apartment, cook for him, and just...don’t push yourself onto him. Some people are like that.”

“So I should just play the happy husband part?”

“Basically. Also, I’m giving you a paid leave for today because you are useless like this. Go to his office and apologize.”

Baekhyun left and stopped in the hallway, weighing his choices. Not that they were many or that great. However, with one last look at Kyungsoo, who gave him a bunch of thumbs-ups, he ran to the elevator, ran some more down to the convenience store, and bought a bouquet of red roses.

Chanyeol seemed like a red rose kind of guy. Classy but passionate, once you got to know him. Or that’s where his hopes were standing, at the knowing better part.

So he made the run again, waited far too long for the elevator, while two girls were looking at him and giggling until he would have liked to rip his ears off. 

But then the doors opened, and he was on Chanyeol’s floor, his heart started beating faster and faster, and he was getting sweatier by the second.

Lisa was at her desk, absorbed by her phone as ever, so he passed unnoticed and opened the door.

“Can I come in?” he asked, knocking on the wall.

“Baekhyun?”

“Uhm... I thought I should come and see you?”

The flowers were behind his back and when he stepped inside; he did it in such a way that his jacket concealed them.

“Did you resign?”

“No...” he said, looking around. “Kyungsoo let me have the day off. Uhm, sorry for this morning. You’re right. We should take things slowly, if you want to, of course. I mean...to be with me. Or just, you know, become friends. Friends are good too. But like... we don’t have to kiss or have sex from the start. Kyungsoo is right, I’m a prick. So... Uh, here,” he said and pulled the flowers from behind his back and pushed them towards Chanyeol. “I hope you like red roses. Do you like red roses?”

“I like them, Baek. Thanks,” Chanyeol said, taking them from him and bringing them to his nose to smell them. “They’re pretty.”

“Good, I’m glad. So. Here’s my plan. I’m going to get some groceries, my treat, and then I’ll cook us dinner and maybe something for tomorrow if you want for work. I’ll walk Torus and...do you like candles? You know, for the table.”

“Baek...”

“Oh, you’re-we’re running out of the shower and honestly, women’s scents are much better. Honey and”-

“Baek, you don’t need to prove yourself to me,” Chanyeol said, placing the bouquet down on the desk. “This is sweet, but I know you’re doing it because Kyungsoo talked to you.”

“Yeah, well, that’s right, but he’s right. I...like you.”

“Baek,” Chanyeol said, barely a whisper, looking from him to the flowers and back at the desk.

“You can tell me if you don’t return the feelings. It’s only been a week, and it’s just a crush, nothing serious.”

“We can try... but we should first get to know each other and probably stop stepping on our toes?”

“That would be a start,” Baekhyun smiled. “Is that a yes?”

“Yeah...” Chanyeol nodded.

“I don’t want your money.”

“It was part of the deal.”

“Before we... please, don’t.”

“Okay.”

“I’m going now. Have a good day at work!” Baekhyun said, smiling at him before he rushed out of the room.

He stopped, hearing his heartbeat and breathing. Then, he realized Lisa was looking at him with a well-knowing smile. 

“You heard everything?”

“The walls are thin,” she smiled. 

So he took a cab and went to the grocery store to buy everything he would need to make some pasta with meatballs; shower gel, a new toothpaste, and scented candles to place on the table. After careful consideration, he even bought some beer and tequila for good measure.

A new pack of cigarettes and an ashtray in the shape of a bunny followed that.

He spent most of the day putting everything in its place, cleaning the apartment, but only the important rooms, playing with Torus, and taking him on several walks. When the cooking came, he called his mother, who assisted him through the entire process. Or most of it.

“How is it, with your husband? I’m so upset that you did it on brief notice. When will you visit?” she asked, from the phone sitting on the counter, on speaker.

“Soon mom. Chanyeol is very busy, and it was on the spur of the moment. Plus, he really needed his Visa,” he said, chopping the tomatoes on the cutting board.

“How’s being married?” she asked and he could hear her laughter.

“Good. It’s only been one day.”

“Still.”

“We’re still... getting used to living together. I’m trying to be romantic right now.”

“I know, I know. Do you say I love you to each other?”

“Mom...” Baekhyun said, stopping from killing the tomatoes.

“What?! You shouldn’t be embarrassed about expressing your feelings. It’s healthy.”

“Mom...how can I...communicate better with him?”

“What do you mean, honey?”

“I say a lot of stupid shit I don’t mean.”

“Then think before you speak?”

“Not helping.”

“Honey...talk to him about what bothers you. Not putting that towel in the right spot. Tell him about it, don’t let it gather because then you...it piles and piles and that’s how you fight and never mind.”

“You wanted to say divorce? Mom...” Baekhyun sighed, brushing a strand away from his eye.

“Baby...I know how much you can care about people. Just...show him that as best as you can. You and your sister are the light of my eyes, and sometimes I’m so sad because you are so far away. But then I’m happy because I know you are happy there. You have your husband and Kyungsoo and Minju.”

“Mom, you make me cry.”

“Baekhyunie.”

“Mom...”

Baekhyun cooked the pasta just in time, placing the candle in the middle of the table when the door opened and Torus was jumping up and down in front of Chanyeol.

“Hi...”

“Hey...”

“How was work?”

“Good. It smells great in here.”

“I tried my best, I might have burned the pasta a little. It’s a bit too long for the pot and I forgot about it while I was doing the sauce but”-

“Baek. I’m not a picky eater,” Chanyeol said, smiling. “But I do need to change.”

“Okay, but be fast. It will get cold and then”-

“Baek, stop worrying. I bet it tastes amazing.”

He sat at the table, preparing the food on the plates and fixing any crumple in the tablecloths. When Chanyeol came, he was still wearing the  _ Pussycat Dolls  _ t-shirt, and he burst into laughter.

“What?”

“Looks funny...well, Bon appetite.”

They ate mostly in silence, Chanyeol making some small nodes from time to time, but Baekhyun didn’t dare to ask him whether the food was comestible enough. It tasted fine to him, but then again, almost anything would taste fine to his taste palettes. 

“Excellent dinner.”

“Don’t exaggerate. I had mom on the phone the whole time for this.”

“Oh...” Chanyeol laughed, sitting up while grabbing both plates and utensils to place them in the sink. “I’m doing the dishes.”

“You don’t have to...”

“I’ll clean and you can dry them.”

“Deal,” Baekhyun said. “So...do you have any specific habits or things you hate?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you like to fold the towels a certain way or to clean the house in a certain order...”

“I don’t think so. You?”

Baekhyun shrugged, grabbing the plate and drying it off with the towel.

“Nothing in particular. But mom said it’s good to discuss shit like this. What gets on your nerves about the other?”

“That’s smart. Well, you like to bicker a lot. And complain. And get angry from everything.”

“That’s quite a few things.”

“You said”-

“You are kind of cold and I think you have some intimacy issues. Also, you like to feel superior.”

“That’s not”-

“Remember the first time we met.”

“I was putting on a show!” Chanyeol said, splashing some soapy water at Baekhyun.

“Not fair.”

“Anyway. If we want this to work...we need to be honest with each other. And start slow.”

“Alright. As slow as you want. Is hugging allowed?”

“Seems acceptable.”

“Good. Cuddling?”

“A little too...intimate?”

“No cuddling. Sleeping in different beds, right?” Baekhyun asked.

“For sure.”

“No kissing, I assume.”

“For now,” Chanyeol said, handing him the other plate.

“Pretty simple rules.”

“Baek...if we are honest, then I need to tell you something.”

“Okay...don’t tell me you have one big testicle or three testicles. Is that it?!”

Chanyeol laughed, placing the forks and knives on the towel before he emptied the sink and dried off his hands. 

“I kind of haven’t had sex in 5 years.”

“Oh, that’s manageable. Until we get to the kissing stage, it might grow to 7 years. And if we have sex, it’s 10 years. Spiders webs down there.”

“Baek.”

“What?!”

“Is that alright?”

“By me, yes. Look,” he said, chewing on his bottom lip. “If we can’t become friends, then it’s certainly being in a relationship it’s out of the question. Anyway...if you like someone else, you can tell me.”

“Do you like someone else?”

“Don’t answer my question with a question. And no, I don’t.”

“What about Jaebum?”

“He was a one-night stand. I’ll delete his number if that makes you feel better. Is that jealousy I’m sensing?”

“No...”

“Park Chanyeol is jealous. What a time to be alive.”

“I’m not jealous.”

“Here. All done. Deleted,” Baekhyun said, showing him the phone. 

“Thanks...and another thing.”

“Oh damn. Do you have the third testicle?”

“No, for fuck’s sake.”

“It’s about why I don’t have a Visa anymore.”

“Oh, juicy shit. Come on, spill the beans,” Baekhyun said, grinning at him.

“Well, it was about to expire anyway and I went back to Korea to see...my aunt and my niece because...I was feeling really shitty and I kind of needed someone who wasn’t Lisa.”

“So...you were human.”

“Baek...”

“Come on, I’m not laughing at you. But now you have me,” he said, leaning over his chest and breathing in. “And my annoying friends. Not alone, not anymore. So you can complain as much as you like.”

* * *


End file.
